So Far Yet Sooo Close
by Vampire Breath
Summary: A story when abhirika are not together but there hearts are together forever and after all they manage to break the wall between them.
1. Chapter 1

**"So Far Yet Sooo Close"**

**This is the story which i told you about. I m not at all good at creating suspense but i will try to. Again my focus is always abhirika so the main purpose of writing this to share some abhirika moments in one story as i write smaall stories on abhirika so i thought to write one in which i could add more and more abhirika ss. Hope you all would like it.**

In abhirika home, night 11 pm.

Daya: ( he was really disturbed looking at the situation of his best friend ) abhijeet iss tarhan kaam nhn chale ga jo hona tha wo tho ho gaya abb aage ki socho

Abhi: (he was helplessly lying on the sofa ) daya mein kabhi khud ko maaf nhn kar paon ga. Meine tarika par vishvaas nhn kia mein ne tarika ki jaan ko khatre mein dhaal dia. Mein uss ko samajh hi nhn paya or ab wo mujhse itna dooor chali gai hai yaar mujhe bohat dar lag rha hai.

Daya: abhijeet darne se kaam nhn chale ga tumhe himat se kaam lena hoga han wese tumhari ghalati to hai par ab usse sudharne ka waqt aa gaya hai hummne tarika ke phone records tho le liye hain mujhe yaqeen hai hum usse jald hi dhoond lein gay. Ab tum aaram karo kal bureau mein milte hain.

Daya started to walk towards the door.

abhi: daya ..

daya: he turned over to face him: han

abhi: tumhe such mein lagta hai k tarika mujhe maaf kar day gi?

daya: (patted his shoulder ) wo tum se bohat pyaar krti hai wo tumhe jaroor maaf kar degi or phir tum usse kisi romantic date par le jana tho uss ka mood or bhi achha ho jaye ga..

abhi: thanx yaar (he smiled at daya )

daya: abb yeh thanks wanks chor or aaram karo bye.

abhi:bye

Daya left and abhi shut the door. He went inside the room ,got fresh and laid into the his mind was rushing and he was thinking that what happened in his and tarika's happy married life a month ago.

**Flash BACK**

Tarika: abhijeet aisa kuch nhn hai mera iss gang se door door tak kuch lene dena nhn hai. Tum meri baat samajhne ki koshish karo.. ( in a pleading tone)

abhi: tarika yeh mat bholo k mein ekk cid officer hun or suboot par yaqeen krta hun or yeh rha suboot. ( he handed an envelope to her )

Tarika opened it quickly and saw her photos with the gang.

tarika: yeh such nhn hai abhi tum mujh par yaqeen karo.

abhi: tarika mera dimag tum par vishvaas krne k liye tyaar nhn hai.

tarika: (crying)abhijeet mein nhn janti k yeh photos kese bani but ye such nhn hai..

abhi: tarika tum janti ho yeh whi gang hai jis k ekk member ne 3 saal pehli cid mein mera chehra banwa kar kadam rkha or daya par goli chalai. iss ka matlab k tum janti thi k uss gang k baqi log kahan par hain jo hum aaj tak nhn pakarr ske kyun (his voice was as he was talking to a culprit)

tarika: (she shivered at his shout ) abhi kya tumhe mujh par trurt nhn hai ?

abhi: hai tarika bohat hai par meri aankhen jo dekh rhi hain wo bhi to jhoot nhn...

tarika: mein kya karun meri samajh mein kuch nhn aa rha hai..

abhi: tarika tum yeh baat mujhe khud pata skti thi janti ho iss ka asar tumhare career par bhi parre ga...

tarika: tum kehna chahte ho k mein uss gang ke saath kaam krti hun?

abhi: (biting his lip ) han ho sakta hai.

tarika: (crying hard ) yeh tum kya keh rhe ho..

abhi: sach keh raha hun yeh envelope mujhe ekk aadmi ne dia or kaha k iss ko dekhne k baad meri zindagi badal jaye gi. pehle meine uss ki bat par trust nhn kia par yeh photos dekhne k baad.. tum ne mujhe yeh sab batana zaroori nhn samjha mujhe to lagta hai k tum ne mera istamaal kia or ab aisa bhi lagta hai k tumhari mere dil mein wo jagah nhn rhi jo aaj tak thi..mujhe acp sir ko inform krna parre ga.

tarika: yeh tum kya keh rhe ho Abhijeet dekho mujhe thorra waqt do mein khud ko begunah sabit kar k rahun gi.

Abhijeet: theek hai tarika mein tumhe ekk mahina deta hun one month tab tak tum mujhe apni begunahi ka suboot la kar do phir aage ka sochen gay..

Tarika: theek hai abhi wese mujhe laga nhn tha k tum mujh par itni aasani se shak kar skte ho..

Abhi: tarika mein hmesha kehta hun _DUTY FIRST SENTIMENTS LATER _.

He grabbed the pillow from the bed and went outside. Tarika thought it wrong to ask anything from him. Both laid in the beds abhi in the guest room and tarika in their bedroom where a night before there were charms of Abhirika love and romance. They were unable to sleep and were sinking into the oceans of thought that what would happen next.

Abhi: I hope tarika tum khud ko innocent sabit kar sko.

Tarika: dekhna abhi mein yeh sabit kar k rahun gi k tumhari tarika kabhi tumhare saath dhoka nhn kr skti.

In the month Abhirika faced many critical situations and lots of pain but with that as love has no barriers they shared some really sweet moments.

The day when Daya told abhi that he has got the evidence that

Tarika is innocent abhi met daya and when he got that the pictures were edited and tarika is not related to the gang as their super khabris gave them rushed ti his home to say sory to tarika but when he came he found her no where he checked in lab and called her but no use nd then he received a call.

It was kidnapper who kidnapped tarika.

Abhi and kidnapper convo..

Abhi: hello

Kidnapper: hi inspector Abhijeet tumhari wife mere paas hai or meine apna intro dene k liye phone nhn kia balkey yeh batane k liye phone kia hai k if you want her wesa hi kro jesa mein kehhta hun

Abhi: yelling: kahan hai tarika kya chahte ho tum

Kidnapper: well wo to mein baad mein bataon ga par abhi itna jaan lo k zara si bhi chalaki ki to kuch bhi ho skta hai.

Abhi: dekho mein kuch nhn karun ga plz usse kuch mat krna

Kidnapper: theek hai filhaal kuch nhn krta par ekk baat hai teri biwi hai barri mast I could not resist her barra lucky hai re tu

Abhi: bakwaas bandd kar or dekh tarika se door hi rehna.

Kidnapper : yeh tho thorra mushkil hai wese tujhe ekk or baat bataon yeh larki tujh se bohat pyaar krti hai abhi behosh hai par phir bhi baar baar Abhijeet Abhijeet kar rhi hai . ab mein rkhta hun mujhe bohat neendd aa rhi hai or ekk baat or is no. ko trace kar k waqt barbaad mat krna yeh phone chorri ka hai or call k baad mein usse bohat door pohancha dun ga bye wese bhi teri biwi ko hosh aane hi wala hai zara baat chit kar lun.

Abhi:tu ekk bar…

Kidnapper cut the call.

Abhi informed daya about this and the next day whole team knew this and as there was lots of other work in bureau so they were just able to collect the phone records of tarika and now it was second night of her kidnapping.

**Flash back over**

Abhi: im sorry tarika meine tum par trust nhn kia but mein wada karta hun k tumhe kuch nhn hone dun ga kuch nhn...

**On the other hand Tarika**

She opened her eyes and found her self in a dark room and she was tied to a chair in the middle of that room. Her head was spinning with the dose of drugs. She remembered that how she was kidnapped as daya was helping her to proof that she is innocent she was also working to find an evidence. I was the 28 day of month according to abhi's deadline and she got a phone call it was a girl and she called her in a godown to get the proof that she is not guilty. Tarika rushed to the place but there was no one and suddenly some one hit her hard on her head from the back and she fainted. When she opened her eyes she was in a car and she listened the kidnapper saying that we are taking her to Delhi. They kept her in that house tied to the chair and it's now the second night of her kidnapping.

The door opened with a crack and a man appeared tarika slowly raised her head to take a look at him as till then all the men were wearing masks, but he was not visible as it was dark in the room he turned the light on and the face appeared against her was very familiar to her and she loved that soo much but it was not Abhijeet her heart told her but it was _rocky_ ( the one who took abhi's face).

Tarika: tum

Rocky: han mein

Tarika: par Abhijeet ne to..

Rocky: han uss ne mujhe goli mari thi par jab sab daya ko hospital le kar gaye thhay tho mein bach nikla or ab tumhare samne kharra hun..

Tarika: iss ka matlab wo photos..

Rocky: yeh sirf mera plan nhn tha mera purra gang hai. Wese kal meine tere patti ko call kia tha or bataya k tum mere paas ho or theek ho. Par abhi tak usse dobara call nhn kia hai soch raha hun subha karun..

Tarika: bakwaas bandd karo or batao mujhe kyun pakkar rkha hai..

Rocky: (walking towards her) hmmm wese hi….just for fun he leaned over her with his both hands on the sides of chair. Tarika stretched herself away from him as she could and looked at him with fiery eyes.

Rocky: uff yeh ghusa wese patta hai jab mein Abhijeet bana than a tab tumhare saat masti krni chahiye thi par kambakht time hi hn mila par ab sahi ab tho tum mere hi saath ho or wese bhi dekhne mein tho mein tumhare Abhijeet jesa hi hun to tum mere saath kaam chala skti ho I wont mind.

Tarika: pulling her self away: beshk tum abhi jese dekhte ho par uss jese hargiz nhn or mein tumhe Abhijeet samajh lun huh… pehle uss jesi bahaduri lao apne undar uss jesi himat lao or dekhna Abhijeet mujhe jald hi yahan se nikal le ga.

Rocky: left the chair and started laughing: dekhte hain kab aata hai tumhara abhi to mujhe yahan wo nazar nhn araha jab aaye gat ho dekhien gay. Wese lagta tho nhn k wo tumse pyaar krta hai jis tarhan uss ne unn fraud pics par believe kia..

Tarika: iss se tumhara koi matlab nhn tum bas intazaar karo or dekho ke mera Abhijeet mujhe tum logo ki naak k neeche se le k jayega.

Rocky: (angry) bas bohat hua (tarika shivered with his shout)

Ab ekk aur baar uss ka naam liya to

Tarika: mein ekk baar nhn hazaar baar uss ka naam lun gi Abhijeet Abhijeet Abhijeet .

Rocky slapped her hard and was about to say something when a man knocked at the door.

Rocky: undar a jao

Man: boss who madam bula rhi hain aap ko

Rocky: theek hai mein aata hun tum jao.

He looked back at tarika with just disgusting eyes and said: mein phir aaun ga darling tum se milne tab tak uss abhjeet ko yaad krti rehna..bye

He left the room . tarika's lip was bleeding as he slapped her hard and she said crying: kahan ho tum Abhijeet jaldi aao plz…

An same time abhi in his bed: wait tarika im coming..

**As I said im really bad at making plots but I would try to make it interesting in later chapters. Im going to add lots of Abhirika memories so there would be many flash backs so many of you would not be wanting this but this is as I planned my story tell me that should I continue or I will just do as you guys want if you would find it no good I will not post further. But remem lots of sweet Abhirika moments are waiting to be read so plz review its really important.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kidnappers' area in delhi**

rocky: maya tum ne bulaya

A soft looking girl turned with long black hair.

maya: han tum ne Abhijeet se iss larki k badle abhi tak kuch manga to nhn na?

rocky: bilkul nhn tum ne mana kia tha na

maya: good very good sahi waqt aane par ham usse phir se call karen gay...

rocky: par tum chahti kya ho?

maya: abhijeet

rocky: kya? mujhe laga k tum apne gang ke aadmi ko jail se chorrwana chahti ho..

maya: hmmm... wo tho ekk bahana hai aage aage dekho hota hai kya

rocky: wo sab theek hai magar tumhe apna wada yaad hai na..

maya: bohat acchi tarha se..

rocky: acchi baat hai wese abhijeet ki biwi hai bohat kamal ki.

maya: (looked at him and her hair swayed around her face) faltu ki batein mat karo tum jante ho k mene tumhe iss plan mein shamil kyun kia hai iss liye apne kaam par dhyaan do or phir tumhe uss larki ke saath jo bhi karna hai uss se mera koi lene dena nhn jo mann mein aaye karo...

rocky: theek hai theek hai zyada order dene ki koshish mat karo mein apne aadmiyon se khabar le kar aata hun..

**In bureau 7:30 am**

The whole team is present and the phone rings. Vivek picked up the phone.

Vivek: hello

Kya ekk aadmi ki laash

Theek hai hum aate hain..

He cut the call.

Acp: kya hua vivek

Vivek: sir andheri west mein jo bandd paper factory hai uss main ekk aadmi ki laash milli hai..

ACP: chalo chalte hain Abhijeet chalo.. Abhijeet (he shook his shoulder)

Abhijeet: ( came out of his thoughts and answered) y.. yes sir

ACP: chalo ekk laash milli hai

Abhi: ok sir aap chaliye mein aata hun

The team left and abhi followed them carrying the same burden of thoughts. Daya and ACP could not see him in this condition but were unable to do anything as their duty was not allowing them.

**IN The paper factory.**

Abhi: Sir yeh tho mere khabri mangu ki laash hai iss ko meine uss drug gang k peeche lagaya tha jis par hmme shak tha k rocky ke gang keh aadmi shamil hain.

ACP: par Abhijeet iss ko kiss ne maar dia.

Abhi: aap ne dekha tha laash ko?

Sweeper: han sahib mein subhah bahar safai kar rha tha thodarwazepar khoon dekha or jab undar aaya tho dekha ke laash ( he started crying )

ACP: sachin laash ko acchi tarhan se check karo dekho kuch milta hai kya?

Sachin: yes sir.

He checked the whole body and found a cd in his shoe.

Sachin: sir

ABHI: HAN SACHIN

Sachin: iss ke joote mein se yeh cd milli hai

Abhi: cd. Theek hai isse evidence bag mein dal do

Sachin: ok sir

Sachin: sir yeh factory tho bandd rahti hai tho phir yeh aadmi yahan par kyun aaya.

Abhijeet: iss aadmi ko maarne ke baad yahan par laya gaya hai yeh dekho sachin kafi kareeb se goli mari hai tho chhati par kafi sara khoon hona chahiye tha par aisa nhn hai..

Vivek: iss ka matlab..

Abhi: iss ka matlab ke iss ko kahin or maara gaya phir laash ko yahan par chuppa dia gaya.

Sachin: or sir yeh factory tho bandd rehti hai tho khooni ne soocha kisi ko pata bhi nhn chale ga.

Abhi: sir..

ACP: HAN ABHIJEET ( He was interrogating the neighbours of factory )

Abhi: sir lagta hai ke iss admi ko yahan par nhn maara gaya hai (he told the whole logic to him )

ACP: Han fredy… ( he asked him when he entered the factory )

Fredy : sir meine or kajal ne har jagah dhoodh liya kuch bhi nhn mila

Kajal: yes sir kuch bhi nhn mila.

ACP: chalo theek hai laash ko Salunkhe ke paas bhijwa do..

Vivek took the photos of crime scene and sent the body to forensic lab.

**In The forensic lab…**

ACP: Han Salunkhe kuch pata chala ( he entered the lab spilling out every thing at once )

Salunkhe: han boss kuch pata tho chala hai.

Daya: phir doctorsahib jaldi bataye

Salunkhe: daya iss laash ki shirt par se mujhe gun powder mila iss ka matlab..

Abhi: iss ka matlab goli point blank se chali hai.

Salunkhe: exactly..or iss admi ki maut 3 din pehle raat ko hui hai.

ACP: 3 din pehle raat ko (he twisted his fingers )

Abhi: Salunkhe sahib mujhe lagta hai ke iss ka khoon uss factory mein nhn hua.

Salunkhe: bilkul theek lagta hai tumhe Abhijeet kyunke wahan par se zyada khoon nhn mila jabke goli bohat kareeb se mari gayi hai tho kafi khoon baha hoga. Ekk or baat iss aadmi ke kappron par se mujhe wet sand or drugs mile hain.

Daya: kya drugs or sand.

Salunkhe nodded in yes.

ACP: Salunkhe or kuch pata chala

Salunkhe: abhi test ho rhe hain jab kuch pata chale gat ho mein inform kar dun ga..

ACP: OK thanx.

Every one left the lab except abhi his eyes were finding tarika. Salunkhe patted his shoulder.

Salunkhe: kuch pata chala

Abhi nodded in no with teary eyes.

Salunkhe: himat rakho Abhijeet sab theek ho jaye ga …

Abhijeet smiled and left the lab.

**In the bureau 11 am**

ACP: Abhijeet Salunkhe ne kaha k mangu ki laash par se sand or drugs mille hain.

Abhi: yes sir or abhi tak hum yehi info ikhata kar payen hain

ACP: Abhijeet wo drug gang ke peechey tha tho ho sakta hai k wo uss drug gang mein ghus kar investigation kar rha ho or jab un logon ko pata chala tho unhun ne mangu ko maar dia.

Abhi: par mangu hmare liye yeh cd chor gaya. ( he showed the cd to acp)

Daya: tasha yeh cd tho chalana..

Tasha: yes sir.

She played the cd. A man was speaking.

Man:_hmmen jald se jald yahan se nikalna hoga cid yahan kbhi bhi aa sakti hai or iss larki ko bhi tho thikane lagana hai…._

The voice was over.

Daya: sir yeh kiss larki ki baat kar rhe hain.

ACP: ( He was in deep thoughts ) TARIKA!

Every one was shocked.

Abhi: sir ta… tarika

ACP: han Abhijeet tarika.

Abhijeet tarika ki photos bhi hmme rocky k gang ke saath milin or yeh khabri ussi gang ka peecha kar rha tha or iss cd mein larki or cid ki baat ki gayi iss ka matlab tarika hai. Laash par sand or drugs matlab yeh jaga unn logon ka adda hai or mangu ko wahan pr mara gaya ho sakta hai tarika bhi wahin hoooooooo…

ACP: kajal jao or uss pata lagao k tarika ko last call kahan se aaya.

Kajal: ok sir

She left the bureau.

Abhi: ( now his face was a bit bright as they were working for tarika ) tasha wo cd phir se chalana..

Tasha played the cd again and again and after all abhi got something .

Abhi: sir wo awazein suni

ACP: kesi awaazen

Abhi: sir sea ki waves ki …

ACP: HE CONCENTRATED AND SAID: HAN Abhijeet waves ki awazein hain.

Purvi: (who was standing besides abhi) sir mandir ki ghantion ki awazein bhi hain)

Abhi: sir purvi sahi keh rhi hai.

ACP: Abhijeet Salunkhe ne kaha k laash par drugs or sand, cd mein mandir ki ghantiyon or sea waves ki jaldse jald iss jagah ka pata lagao jahan sea hai or mandir bhi kya wahan koi sunsaan jagah hai. Mujhe tho lagta hai key yeh koi drugs ka bohat barra chakkar hai or ab wo log apni mangein pori karne k liye tarika ka istamaal karein gay.

Vivek left for the work and abhi was still listening to the cd

Abhi: sir yeh awaaz ussi aadmi ki hai jis ne mujhe phone karke bataya k tarika uss ke kabze mein hai.

ACP: ACHA

Abhi: ekk minute sir yeh rocky ki awaz hai is ka matlab.

Same moment Salunkhe entered the bureau

Salunkhe : iss ka matlab ke rocky zinda hai

ACP: kya

SALUNKHE: Jo khoon hmme darwaze par se mila hai wo rocky ka hai jo shayad laash ko chupate waqt lag gaya apne records mein check kia tho match ho gaya.

Abhi: sir uss ne mujh se phone par kaha k uss ki shakal mere jesei hai par mene iss baat par dhyean nhn dia.

ACP: Abhijeet ab tho yeh baat pakki hai k tarika ko rocky ne hi kidnap kia hai.

Daya: yes sir. ( his phone rang) kya kahan par ok ham aate hain.

Sir ekk khoon ho gaya hai highway par.

ACP: Daya tarika ka case bhi bohat zaroori hai kyunk yeh sirf uss ki baat nhn hai uss drug mafia ko pakarrna bhi zaroori hai. Tum purvi nikhil or sachin k saath ja kar yeh case handle karo hum iss rocky ko dekhte hain.

Daya left with the team.

Vivek entered

Vivek : patta chal gaya hai k wo jagah kidhar hai sir..

Abhi: achha

Vivek: yes sir yahan se 15 km door ekk beach hai wahan par ekk godown hai wahan par samander ki waves or mandir ki ghantiyon ki awaz bhi aati hai. Yeh ekk dum sunsaan jaga hai.

Same time kajal entered: sir yeh call yahan se 15 km door ek godown se kia gaya hai or ab yeh number bandd hai uss ka last call tarika k saath hi tha.

Abhi: ek min kajal vivek ko bhi aisi hi kuch jaga k bare mein pata chala hai.

FREDY: Sir iss ka matlab tarika wahan ho sakti hai.

ACP: tho theek hai kar lo tayyari uss godown mein jaane ki.

**I tried to give a strong base to the plot I worked my hard hope you like it. In the nxt chap I would add a flash back and plz review other wise I wont continue. To read what would happen next stay tune with VB and review and keep guessing who is maya she is the part of his recent past when tarika was already in his life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the flash back but its not too much romantic but i was unable to put down this idea as it is really sweeeeeeeeet.**

**Kinapper's area in delhi**

**A **man entered in the room where tarika was tied he put the plate of food on the table and untied her.

man 2: boss ne khana bheja hai kha lena.

TArika touched her arms which were almost bleeding as they were tightly tied with ropes. She looked at the plate and refused to eat but then she realised that she needs to be strong to escape from here and she took a she fell into deep thoughts.

Flash back. It was 5 night of abhi's deadline.

Abhi pokes from the door of guest room and when he confirmed that tarika is not there and he surreptitiously entered the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took iut the bowls of food. He removed the lid of one bowl.

abhi: (his face lightening ) arrey wah bhindi akele akele kha rahi thi madam.

He didnot wait to heat the food in oven and without light he served him a plateful and started to eat like a hungry lion.

abhi: yeh tho baohat tasty hai wese tarika bhindi sab se zyada tasty banati hai...

When he was about to put another spoon in his mouth someone entered the kitchen and turned the light on. She was tarika and she came over abhi and was standing with a hand on her waist she was in her night gown. Abhi was expressionless and the spoon was just some cm away from his mouth but he was still. Tarika took the plate from the table and walked.

abhi: arrey..

tarika: yeh garam zyada tasty lagta hai...

Abhi burrowed his head in his chest. Tarika heated the food in microwave and placed the plate in front of abhi.

tarika: yeh lo... (she sat on the chair besides him as he was sitting on the head seat of dining )

She gave him water and herself sipped water from another glass. abhi again started eating but this time a little conscious.

tarika: bhindi achhi hai ( her face smiling )

abhi: (stammering ) han han bohat achhi hai.

tarika: dekho abhi tum mujh se naraaz ho khane se tho nhn na issliye kal se tum ghar par hi khana khao gay.

abhi: lekin..

tarika: or ab jhoot mat bolna meine daya se poocha tha tum uss ke saath khana nhn khate iss liye no more questions this is final.

abhi: ok (he pushed another spoon into his mouth )

Tarika took another sip of water and when she raised her head she found a spoon held against her mouth it was abhi.

tarika: abhi...

abhi: tarika ab sawal mat poocho uss raat ke baad tum roz raat ko lab mein hoti thi iss liye salunkhe sahab ke insist karne par khana kh aleti thi par aaj tum ne khana nhn khaya..

tarika: nhn..

abhi: tum mujh se jhoot nhn bol skti ab chup chap khao. (he pushed the spoon into her mouth )

then tarika took her own plate and started eating when they got finished tarika stood up to collect the plates and when she turned she bumped into abhi who was standing intended to leave. Now she was really close to abhi her hands on his chest. Abhi lightly caught her from waist both felt really secured after five nights as it was impossible for abhirika to stay tooooooooooo far. Abhi touched the cold cheek of tarika and she closed her eyes. Abhi sweetly kissed her other cheek and still one hand on the other cheek. Tarika held that hand of abhi with her one hand and the other one still on his chest. Soft breezes blew between them abhi looked at tarika and smiled he made his face more close to tarika and was about to kiss her when her hair blew between their really close lips, abhi with a bang come out of the reverie and when he recognized him soooooo close to tarika he instantaneously left her and was now standing a foot away from her. He took a deep look at her and left the kitchen shut the door of the guest room putting all his intentions of anger that how he is behaving with tarika.

Tarika's eyes chased abhi until he shut the door of room . A tear rolled around her cheek.

Tarika: I love you Abhijeet , I hope tum jald hi sach jaan jao.

She cleared the kitchen and went into her room. She laid on the bed resting her head on the pillow she closed her eyes but she was unable to sleep she took some sleeping pills and soon dozed off in sleep. In sleep she put her hand on the side of bed were abhi used to sleep and she said while sleeping: Abhijeet abhi…..

In the guest room abhi was in same condition he was sleeping but after taking sleeping pills his mouth was spluttering the same kind of words. _IM SORRY TARIKA_

**Flash back over**

Tarika smiled on the sweet memory and she said: bhindi ke aage tho usse kuch nhn dekhta…

But same time she was having tears in her eyes that how abhi went far from her and on this thought she said: bas ab bohat hua abhi ab mujh se or doori bardaasht nhn hoti jaldi ao plz I know tum mujhe dhood lo gay but fast plz abhi fast. She tried to control her tears but they were irresistible.

**CID team reached that godown….**

OUTSIDE THE GODOWN…

Cid team with bullet proof jackets onnnnnnnnnn…..

Acp: sab sambhal kar andar jaana wahan log ho sakte hain or yaad hai na k tarika bhi wahaaaaaaaaan hooo sakti hai.

Every one nodded and a team consisting of

ACp, Fredy, vivek ,tasha,kajal and obviously abhi entered in the godown with their guns up.

In THE cid style they entered and searched all around secretly they found no one but…

Vivek: sir…..

Every one reached..

Abhi: han vivek ( both put their guns in the back of their belts) .

Vivek: yeh dekhiye sir floor par itna sara khoooon.

Acp: han Abhijeet iss ka matlab tumhare khabriko yahan par mara gaya tha

Abhi: sir aisa lagta tho hai par sir tarika abhi tho yahan nhn hai..

Fredy: abhi yahan nhn hai se matlab..

Abhi: fredy matlab wo pehle yahan thi

Fredy: sir yeh aap ko kese pata chala

Abhi: fredy mujhe pata hai tarika yahan thi kyunk mein mehsoos kar skta hun or… (he stopped as every one was looking at him with really mocking eyes . he started to look at the floor and every one started to smile at him and he too smiled )

Abhi: sir or bhi kuch pat chala hai

Acp: kya abhi

Abhi: sir yeh dekhiye

He took them to the other room

Abhi: sir yeh chair or ropes matlab yahan par kisi ko bandha gaya tha ( he finished and looked at the floor his sharp gaze caught some thing.

Abhi: yeh kya hai ( he took the thing from the floor)

Abhi: ( in frustration ) sir yeh tho tarika ka earring hai

Kajal: sir ab tho yeh sure hai k tarika yahan par thi..

ACP: HAN KAJAL DHONDO SAB OR DHOONDO

Tasha found a trap door behind a cupboard.

Tasha: sir yeh dekhiye

Evry one came and abhi was first to step down the stairs of hidden basement. Vivek brought the torches from the jeep and they went inside . it was dark inside but team found four sacks of drugs.

Abhi: sir wo log jaldi main lejana bhool gaye honge

Acp: han yeh drugs Salunkhe k paas bhej do

Tasha left for the lab.

Acp: or fredy yahan se saare finger prints uttha lo

Fredy: theek hai sir

Kajal: sir jab wo log yahan se laash le kargaya hoga tho kisi ne tho dekha hoga or uss ne koi taxi li hogi ..

Fredy: tho sir hmmen aas paas taxi stand oar pooch teach krni chahiye.

Acp: theek hai chalo

AT NEAREST TAXI STAND

They interrogated every taxi driver and now the last was left.

Abhi: array suno bhai

Driver: ji sahib

Abhi: tum ne kisi aise aadmi ko kahin par chorra jis ke paas bharri saman tha dekho zara soch kar batana..

Driver: ji sahib uss aadmi k paas ekk bori thi bohat bhari lag rhi thi uss ne kafi mushkil se uss ko diki mein rakha..

Vivek: oh tho kahan chorra tum ne uss ko

Driver: andheri west mein jo bandd paper factory hai na wahan par

Acp: ohhhh…. Kuch or bata sakte o uss ke bare mein

Driver: kuch khaas nhn sahib bas wo phone par kisi se baat kar raha tha

Abhi: kya kya baat kar rha tha

Driver: mujhe tho bas itna hi suna ke wok eh rha tha :_boss delhi jane ki sari tayari ho gayi hai jaldi garri bhej do_

Abhi: sketch banawa skte ho usska

Driver: nhn sahib raat thi tho…

Acp: ok thanx ( he gave a 100 rupee note to the driver and they walked to the jeep. They drove to the bureau. The team with daya was now also joining them as their case was solved.

Abhi: sir wo aadmi kisi se delhi jane ki baat kar rha tha or garri bhejne ki..

Acp: han or zaroor kafi raat ko garri aayo hogi ttake kisi ko shak na ho

Daya: sir mujhe tho lagta hai tarika ko wo log delhi le kar gaye honge

Abhi: ( with fiery eyes ) yes sir mujhe bhi kuch aisa hi lagta hai..

Acp: agar aisa hai tho abhijaat pata kese chale ga k kahan par rkha hai tarika ko…

Daya: sir apne sare khabrion ko keh dete hai ke dhoonde delhi mein koi naya drug mafia aya hai kya..

Acp: theek hai daya.

Fredy or purvi tum log uss editing company mein jao jahan tarika ki photos banayi gayi thi or pata lagao wok is ne banai.

Acp: Abhijeet tumhe wo photos kis ne di

Abhi: sir mein ghar ja rha that ho ekk aadmi raste mein mila or… lekin sir uss ne scarf se apna face cover kia hua tha…

Acp: koi baat nhn.

**In the forensic lab**

Salunkhe: boss yeh drugs bohat khatarnak hain or bohat mehengi bhi hain ekk bar aadmi ko yeh drugs do tho wo inn ka addict ho jata hai.

Acp: oh Salunkhe kuch or pata chala kya.

Salunkhe: tum logo ne drugs la kar diye or unn ke barre mein yahi sab or unn finger prints mein rocky or tarika ke finger prints hai

Abhi: thanx Salunkhe sahib.

**In the bureau**

Abhi: sir ab tho sab kuch hamare khabrion ke upper depend karta hai sir

Acp: han Abhijeet.

**Tarika…**

Maya and rocky entered the room. Tarika was sitting in one corner of the room she was sobbing.

Rocky: hello sweet heart ( although he was having abhi's face but his smile was having no innocence like abhi's smile )

Tarika looked at him with really hateful eyes.

Maya: kesi ho tarika abhijeet ko call Karen

Tarika: tum log mujhe chorr kyun nhn dete.

Rocky: relax honey.

Maya Called abhi. He was in the bureau with the team he attended the call.

Abhi: sir unknown no. hai

Acp: zaroor kidnapper ka hoga

Daya: abhi speaker par lagana.

Rocky: hello Abhijeet

Abhi: bol

Rocky: array wah tune mujhe pehchaan liya

Abhi: kaam ki baat kar

Rocky: han tho kaam ki baat tum logo ne hmare purane adde par puhanch kar acha nhn kia ( remem a man was spying the team)

Abhi: tumhe kese pata

Rocky: wo sab chorro or suno aage aesi ghalati mat karma warna teri biwi…

Abhi: dekho usse kuch mat karma hm kuch nhn Karen gay

Rocky: gud to hmen tumlogo se ekk kaam hai

Abhi: kesa kaam..

Rocky: tumhe yaad hoga k mere gang ke ekk khaas member ko tum logo ne jail mein daal dia tha uss ka naam heera that ho

Hmmen wo chahiye

Abhi: kya aisa nhn ho sakta…wo ekk bohat barra criminal hai

Rocky: nhn ho sakta( his voice now stern) tho phir...he grabbed tarika's hair and she screamed. Abhi's heart sank when he heard her helpless shouts.

ACP TOOK THE PHONE FROM ABHI.

Acp: dekh usse kuch mat karma.

Rocky: oh hello acp sahib aap ko apni so called bahu ka khayal akhir aa hi gaya.

Acp: hm tumhe heera dene k liye tayaar hain lekin paper work mein do se teen din lag skte hain…

Rocky: jo bhi par thorra jaldi warna iss larki ke saath bohat kuch ho sakta hai ab mein rakhta hun or iss no. ko bhi trace mat karma kyunk yeh bhi chori ka hai.

He cut the call….

Maya: lo tarika ab tumhara Abhijeet yahan dorra dorra aaye ga apni tarika ko bachane

Rocky: oar uss ko pata nhn k yahan uss k saath kya hone wala hai….

They left the room and tarika gried hard acp sir ko inn ki baat nhn manani chahiye thi pata nhn ab yeh kya Karen gay…..

IN THE BUREAU

Abhi: sir aapne aisa kyun kia?

Acp: abhi tarika ki jaan khatre mein hai or hmmen iss gang ko bhi tho pakkarrna hai na abb bohat raat ho gai hai sab subha sharp 6 yahin mimen gai

Every one dispersed.

Abhi and daya drove first to abhi home.

Daya: abhi jante ho acp sir ne aisa kyun kia.

Abhi: smiling: han unho ne yeh gang ko pakarrne k liye nhn balke tarika ko bachane k liye kia.

Daya: han wo bohat pyaar krte hain tum se tumhe iss tarhan takleef main nhn dekh skte.

Abhi: par daya mujhe lagta hai k mein pyaar ka matlab samajh hi nhn paya.

Daya: aisa kyun..

Abhi: mein tarika ko samajh hi nhn paya or abb wo meri wajah se mushkil mein hai.

Daya: aisa mat socho abhi tum dono ek doosre se bohat pyar krte ho bhagwan tum logo ko zyada der ekk doosre se door nhn rkhen gai.

Abhi went inside his home and daya to his but they knew not that they have to face many difficulties in coming days.

**Hope you all like it many more romantic flash backs are also coming plz review coz I continue on the bases of your reviews…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys here is Abhi's flash back hope you like it**:)

**5 am** abhi's home (it was 4 day of tarika's kidnapping)

Abhi got up after a sleep of only two hours and went into the bathroom for a bath . He came out and opened his wardrobe to get a coat. He swayed his hand to the side of wardrobe which was loaded with the clothes of tarika and she usually used to argue with him that he takes too much space in the cupboard but this was wht she did actually. He took out his grey coat and wore it but he went into a thought all about his grey coat.

**Flash back...**

One day abhirika were getting ready to go to CID. Tarika was wearing her red shirt and black skirt and abhi was wearing his blue jeans with purple chek shirt and now he put on his grey coat. tarika was combing her hair and suddenly she stopped and looked at abhi.

tarika: abhijeet tum yeh wala coat mat pahna karo.

abhi: (setting his hair ) kyun...i like it very much.

tarika: nhn isse uttar do..

abhi: mein iss mein achha nhn lagta kya?

tarika: (came close to him and pressed herself really close to him . she rolled her arms around his neck and said: nhn balke tum iss mein bohat dashing lagte ho..

abhi: tho phir... (putting his hands around her waist )

tarika: abhijeet samjho na tum iss coat mein bohat handsome lagte ho or pata hai jab tum shaadi se pale yeh coat pehen kar lab mein aate thaay na mein tho pagal ho jati thi...

abhi: hmmmmm... (playing with her curls and burrowing his head in her neck.

tarika: ( she pulled his face up ) or tum roz pata nhn kahan kahan jate ho or wahan par larkiyan bhi hongi tho jab woh tumhe iss coat mein dekhein gi na obviously tum bohat terrific lag rhe hoge tho wo tunhare saath flirt karne ki koshish karen gi...

abhi: iss ka matlab mein sirf iss coat mein achha lagta hun...

tarika: nhn par iss mein kuch zyada hi achhe lagte hoooo or tum bohat bhole ho iss liye unn larkiyon ki baton mein aa jao ge...

abhi: (strenthening his grip on her waist ) oh tho yeh baat hai phir tho mein yeh coat zroor pehnoo ga..

tarika: (angry ) achha fine

She pulled her self from him but he caught her hand and pulled her close to him her hair rolled around his face. now he was holding her from waist and her hands on his chest.

tarika: (turning her face so that not to face him ) kya hai?

abhi: ( smiled ) meine kaha k mein yeh coat zaroor pehnoo ga sirf tumhare saamne or kabhi bahar pehan kar nhn jaun ga ok.. he kissed her cheek...

tarika: hmm ok

he left her and took out the coat . Tarika gave him the brown one coat and they left, talking to each other.

abhi: tho tum lab mein mujhe dekha karti thi.

tarika: nhn

abhi: par abhi tho tum ne kaha k jab mein lab mein yeh coat pehan kar ata tha tho...

tarika: wo tho meine aise hi keh dia tha

abhi: achha.. ( he rolled his one arm around her waist and pulled her towards him and they drove to the CID…..

**flash back over for once…**

abhi smiled and said: or ekk din…..

**Flash back…**

Abhirika were not talking to each other actually it was a fight. They planned to paint their lounge walls. Abhi wanted almond shade but tarika suggested peach one and then a hyperventilated quarrel started.

In the lab…

Abhi entered with the same attitude and tarika after seeing him from the edge of test tube made an angry expression.

ACP: Tho tarika kuch pata chala

Tarika: yes sir iss aadmi ko zehar de kar mara gaya hai..

Acp: oh kis zehar se?

Tarika: sir wo tho…

Salunkhe: iss zehar ka naam 'KURARE' hai…

Abhi: wah Salunkhe sahib kya baat batai aap ne yahan par tho bas aap hi hai jo apna dimag istamaal krta hai baki tho..( he rolled his eyes at tarika )

Tarika: ( she put the test tube aside and with a really fiery expression) achha tho tum kehna chahte ho k mein duffer hun

Abhi: (smirked ) who else..

They did not even notice that they are on work and the team is here and started argues in the lab. Every one was surprised at their behavior.

Tarika's eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the floor and she said: how dare you , pehle tho mein tumhe bohat genius lagti thi or ab..

Abhi: uss waqt meri aankhon par na barda parra tha iss liye… tarika g k elawa mujhe or kuch nazar nhn aata tha..

Tarika: tum aisa kese kah sakte ho..

Abhi: zubaan se ,jab dekho bolti rehti ho mujhe tho lagta hai k tum se shaadi karma ekk bohat barri mistake hai..

Tarika: with teary eyes: fine ab mein kuch nhn bolun gi or mein pagal thi jo tum se pyaar kia or shaadi bhi kar li mere college mein bohat handsome larkke thhay jin se mein shaadi kar skti thi par pata nhn mujhe kya ho gaya tha jot um se shaadi ki. ( she raised her hand up and down pointing abhi from top to bottom.

Abhi: tho mein kya tumhe jocker lagta hun

Tarika: kabhi shakal dekhi hai mirror main jocker

Se bhi bhayanak.

Abhi: tarika tum…

Tarika: mein DNA report lene ja rhi hun bye..

Abhi: mein bhi jar ha hun mere paas bhi bohat kaam hai.

Tarika moved to the back road and slipped o the tiles but got hold of the table and saved her self. First abhi was tense but changed his expression.

Abhi: pata nhn agar log handle nhn kar skte tho heels pahante kyun hain.( he moved to the main door)

Tarika turned to answer him and the next moment abhi who was going out bumped into the side wall. His head hit the wall

Abhi: ouch!

Tarika: controlled her tension expression and said smiling: koi cid mein ekk andhe ko Senior Inspector bana sakta hai kya.

Both left murmuring at each . In the lab.

Daya: sir iss baar mamla kafi gaarrbarr hai…

Acp: han who tho hai daya lekin dekhte hain aage kya hota hai.

Kajal: jumping a little: im very excited….

Every one starred at her and she stopped.

Salunkhe: kajal ( he also started to move a little ) mee too

Every one laughed and got back to work.

Now abhi is I the bureau and sitting on his chair counting the bullets of his gun.

Tarika enters to give finger prints report. She always handed it over to abhi but this time she headed towards daya.

Tarika: daya yeh lo finger prints report.

Daya: thanx tarika.

He took the file and again started working on his computer.

Abhirika were looking at each other with same fiery eyes.

Tarika: dya tumhe nhn lagta ke acp sir ne faltu logon ko cid mein jagah de rkhhi hai.( she was looking at abhi with narrow eyes)

Daya: rolled his eyes all around and said: tumhe aisa lagta hai.

Tarika: lagta im sure dekho na tum kitne strong ho darwaza bhi torr dete ho or tumhare ekk thappar se khooni apna mun khol deta hai. Har waqt MY GOD MY GOD karke investigation nhn hota.

Every one laughed as they knew that she meant abhi.

Daya: thanx tarika wese mujhe nhn lagta k mein itna acha CID officer hun

Tarika: of course you are.. ok bye ab mein chalti hun

She walked to the table of abhi and he stood up from the seat.

Abhi: tum kehna chahti ho ke main kisi kaam ka nhn

Tarika: meine tumhara naam liya kya

Fredy: sir yeh coffee.. ( he handed the cup to abhi )

Abhi:thanx fredy yahan koi tho hahi jo mere bare mein sochta hai.( he sipped the coffee and then looked at fredy) array yaar yeh tho thandi hai…

TARIKA GIGGLED

Fredy: acha mujhe tho laga k garam hai koi baat nhn aise hi peelo…

Now tarika laughed at this and daya too…..

Abhi got furious and in the tension he poured all his coffee on his coat.

Abhi: oh..

Tarika laughed loudly and left the bureau

ABHI: ISS ko thon a mein… arre yaar ab ghar jana parre ga change karne..

Daya: jao jao

Abhi: ja raha hun ( he Left the bureau with a bang)

IN THE HOME.

Abhi opened his wardrobe and changed the clothes and now it was turn to wear the coat he took out the grey one.

Abhi: ab tho mein yahi coat pehnoo gaa..

E left and every one reported in the lab to get latest details.. Tarika saw him in the coat which she banned and now she was absolutely furious. Abhi looked at her with mocking eyes and sidelined her. He went to Salunkhe and asked for the details. Now tarika was in deep thoughts and she suddenly left the lab. Abhi noticed her but was unable to do anything as he was busy. He felt that he had hurt tarika so much.

NIGHT 9 PM ABHIRIKA HOME.

Tarika was sitting on the sofa crouched and abhi entered the home and quietly closed the door with his foot. He reached towards tarika . her head was in her knees and she was sobbing. He put a hand on her shoulder.

Abhi: tarika

Tarika: (sliding his hand away) kya hai

Abhi im sory ( he sat besides her and she dragged a littke bit to maintain a distance from him)

Tarika: what sorry

Abhi turned her so that she could face him and entwined his hands with her he saw tears in her eyes.

Abhi: tum ro kyun rhi ho?

Tarika: tum ne joke sunaya na iss liye..

Abhi: kya….. oh mene kaha na im sory

Tarika: ab kya faida wese bhi tum ne kaha na mujh se shaadi kar ke tum ne ekk mistake ki hai tho..

Abhi: shhhh ( putting his hand on her lips ) im sory

Tarika: wese meine bhi tumhe bohat kuch kaha uss k liye bhi sory par ab koi fida nhn

Abhi: ( leaving her hands ) array yaar tum har waqt iss tarhan hopeless ho kar kyun bolti ho' koi faida nhn'…

Tarika: coz its true..tum ne yeh bhi kaha k mein har waqt bolti rehti hun..

Abhi: uss k liye bhi sory

Abhi: dekho ghalati hum dono se hui but its ok ab sab theek hai

Tarika: sach mein ( removing her tears)

Abhi: han

Tarika: theek hai tho phir mein so jati hun tension ki wajah se mujhe neendd nhn aa rhi thi gud night.

Abhi was astonished at her comment.

Abhi: tumhe sone ka khayal aa raha hai

Tarika: tho or kis chiz ka khayal aana chahiye

Abhi: ( as now both of them were standing ) went closer to her: tumhe yeh sochna chahiye k tum apne husband ko kese manao

Tarika: mein kyun manaun ( she turned and walked )

Abhi caught her from behind and rolled his arms around her waist.

Abhi: kyunk abhi tak tum ne usse bohat tang kia or ab you need to pay for it.

Tarika: ( putting her hands on his ) kya matlab?

Abhi: ekk tho tumhe kuch samajh mein nhn aata

Tarika: smiled and turned to face him: mujhe pata hai kea b kya karna hai k mere hasband ka mood theek ho jaye

Abhi: accha.

Tarika: han

She raised her face and sweetly kissed his cheek.

tarika: ab theek hai

abhi: nhn

tarika: kyun

abhi: tum ne kaha k mein jocker jesa hun uss k liye yeh ekk kiss par jot um ne faltu mein daya ki itni tarref ki or phir mujhe andha kaha or useless kaha phir mujh par hasi uss k liye

tarika: kya meine itna sab kaha?

Abhi: nodded in yes babishly.

Tarika: ok..

She again leaned in to kiss her cheek but instead kissed his lips. He was surprised but he kissed her back. Both kept on playing with each others lips until they found them selves breath parted and smiled at each other. Tarika went inside the bedroom and abhi followed her. Tarika laid on the bed and turned to one side facing the window. Abhi came crawling over her and rolled one arm around her.

Abhi: we can adjust

Tarika: kya..

Abhi: han ekk wall par almond or doosri par peach ok

Tarika: yeh idea tumhare dimag mein pehle kyun nhn aaya mein sahi kahti hun k you are a duffer.

Abhi: ab bi ghusa kar rhi ho. Agar kabhi mein tum se bohat door chala gaya tho phir kya kro gi ab sara time ghusa karne mein waste kardeti ho.

Tarika turned over to face him still lying on the bed.

Tarika: aisa kyun kahte ho im sorry ab nhn karun gi ghusa par plz aisa kabhi mat kehna.

Abhi: kyun?

Tarika: agar tum aisa kaho gay tho mein phir ghusa karun gi..

Abhi: ok ok. ( he kissed her cheek )

He turned over so now tarika was on top of him. Both looked into each others eyes and tarika rested her head on his chest entwining her one hand with his and the other on his chest.

Tarika: I love you Abhijeet

Abhijeet I love you too tarika ( he rolled his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. Soon both fell fast asleep really close to each other.

**Flash back over…..**

Abhi: bohat ghusa karti hai ( he smiled)

Then he pulled off the grey coat and put it again in the wardrobe and wore the white one.

Abhi: tarika dekha I obeyed you like a nice husband. Ab ghussa mat hona or iss k liye jab mein tumhe dhoond lun ga na tho ekk barri si kiss mangu ga im sure tum do gi or mujhe maaf kar do gi…. ( he sighed) kar do gi naaa

His eyes filled with tears

Abhi: mein tum se mine k liye or intazaar nhn kar skta tarika ab bas.

He cleared his face which was covered with tears and left for the bureau….

**I found this idea nice so added this, nxt chap would be climax but many Abhirika moments are ready so wait and read…**


	5. Chapter 5

In the bureau morning 7 am

ACP: Abhijeet hmmen central jail ja kar heera ko chorrwana hoga..

ABHI: sir woh log heera ko chorr den gay itni aasani se...

ACP: Abhijeet koshish tho karni hi chahiye...

daya: par sir kya guarranty hai k wo log heera milne ke bad tarika ko chorr den gay , mujhe tho yeh koi barri consperacy lagti hai.

acp: issi liye daya hum log delhi jayen gay un k kehne par par tarika ko dhoonde gay apne tareekey say.

vivek: kya matlab sir?

abhi: mein samajh gaya...

kajal: kya sir?

abhi: kajal ham log tarika ko khud se dhoonde gay unn logon ko heera dein gay magar according to a plan.

acp: han or iss ke liye sab se pehle jail jana parre ga...

IN THE CENTRAL JAIL MUMBAI

ACP: jailer sahab hamare liye heera ko le jana bohat zaroori hai...

abhi: ji sir uss gang ki maang heera hai or CID ka ekk member bhi uss gang ke kabze mein hai..

jailer: mein aap i baat samajh sakta hun lekin

daya: dekhiye sir ham heera ko bhagne nhn dein gay yeh sirf hamare plan ka hissa hai .

jailer: ummm theek hai ap mujhe thorra waqt dejiye mein DCP sahab say consult karta hun.

acp: thankyou so much jailer sahab.

IN THE BUREAU 12PM

fredy: sir woh dr. tarika ki photos jis company se banwai gai thi uss ka naam super shot hai..

kajal: or sir yeh photos kisi larrki ne banwai theen

daya: tho unn logo ne pooca nhn ke aisi photos kyun banwa rhi hai wo larrki jis mein apradhi hain

kajal: sir uss larki ne unhe paise diye thhay apna mun bandd rkhne k liye..

abhi: ohh tho uss larki ka chehra tho dekha hoga uss ne

fredy: nhn sir uss ne scarf liya hua tha..

ACP: kisi bhi tarhan se kuch pata nhn chal raha hai...

DAYA'S PHONE RINGS...

daya: hello han bol

kya khabar pakki hai

theek hai ghus ja uss gang mein

han han tujhe tera inaam zaroor mile ga

theek hai rakhta hun..

acp: kis ka phone tha daya

daya: sir mere khabri ka

abhi: kya kuch pATA CHALA

daya: han delhi mein red fort ke aas paaskoi naya drug smuggling gang aaya hai or iss gang ke do boss hain

nikhil; do boss?

daya: han ekk larki or dosra larka. sir do barre gang mil kar yeh mafia chala rhe hain.

abhi: tho pata chala ke un ke bosses kon hain

daya: nhn abhi tak nhn

abhi: sir yeh larka tho rocky hoga lekin larrki?

tasha: sir kahin yeh wohi larki tho nhn jis ne dr. tarika ki photos edit karwain..

vivek: arrey wah tasha tum ne tho kamal ki baat khi you are a genius.

Every one smiled at vivesha and daya cleared his throat to let them remember that they are in cid bureau. Abhi got even more frustrated when he saw them as he remembered the sweet moments like this which he shared with tarika.

Acp: ab tak yeh larkki samne aayi hai par pata nhn chal rha k yeh hai kon yeh tho delhi ja kar pata chale ga ekk bar jailer sahib heera ko lejane ki ijazat tho den dey.

A voice emerged from the door . The CID team shut their mouths seeing that face.

The man: yeh mein cid mein kya sun rha hun ? ekk mujrim ko chorrwane ki sazish ho rhi hai…

Daya: nhn sir aisa nhn hai hum log tho bas..

The man: hum log kya?

Abhi: dekhiye DCP sir tarika unn logon ke kabze mein hai or uss ko bachane k liye yeh zaroori hai?

Dcp: ohh tho yeh baat hai tarika g kidnap ho gayin hai. Mujhe aisa lagta hai k yeh ab cid nhn rhi har waqt emotions or pyaar ki batein hoti rehti hain yahan par. Abhijeet kal ko tumhare bache honge unn ko koi kidnap kar le gat ho papa nikal parren gay unn ko bachane phir kaam kon kare ga han? Mein tho tum dono ki shaadi k hi khilaaf tha.

Acp: lekin sir..

Dcp: lekin kya pradyuman maar dalen gay wo tarika ko tho theek hai maar den magar mein ekk apradhi ko khula nhn chorr sakta

Abhi was really furious at this and was about to say when daya stopped him.

Daya: sir baat sirf tarika ki nhn hai uss gang ko pakarrna zaroori hai or heera tho sirf hamare plan ka hissa hai..

Dcp: tho kya yeh zaroori hai ke tum log heera ko bhagne nhn do gay or gang ko pakkar lo gay?

Abhi: han sir aisa hi hoga?

Acp: sir aap hum par yakeen kijiye kuch ghalat nhn hoga

Dcp: tho theek hai ekk hafta deta hun mein tum logon ko saat din ekk hafte mein uss gang ko pakkarr sakte ho tho theek hai or heera ko leja sakte ho lekin agar kuch bhi garrbarr hui tho tum sab ( he rolled his index finger which he used to do in DARAAR)

ABHI:thankyou sir ( tears were almost falling from his eyes )

Dcp: han theek hai theek hai Sr. Insp Abhijeet rota hua accha nhn lagta. Pata nhn tum logon ko cid mein pyaar kese ho jata hai. Tum mein se kisi ko tho nhn hai na?

He moved towards vivek, tasha, kajal, purvi and nikhil.

Dcp: kyun vivek tumhe hai kisi se pyaar

Vivek: sir wo….wo

Abhi: sir iss ka matlab ke hum heera ko le ga sakte hain

Dcp: ab mein kya paper par likh kar dun

Acp: han nhn mera matlab hai ke authority leTter bana dijiye sir plz.

IN THE JAIL

AC: Jailer sahib ab tho dcp sahib ki taraf se bhi order hai tho heera ko hammare hawale kar dijiye na….

Jailer: theek hai lekin paper work mein time lage ga tho aap heera ko kal le ja sakte hain.

Now the cid team was waiting for the next day….!

NIGHT 11PM ABHI'S HOME…

Abhi threw his coat on the bed and went in the bathroom to get fresh he returned ruffling his hair with the towel in his track suit.

TARIKA…

Rocky: dekho darling tum iss tarhan mujhe ghoora mat karo…

He pressed him self towards tarika who now bumped to the wall as she was trying to keep a distance from rocky.

Tarika: dekho plz mujh se dhoor ho jao

Rocky: kyun ( putting his hands on the both sides of her on the wall )

Tarika closed her eyes

And was breathing heavily.

Rocky: array tum darr kyun rahi ho mein tumhe maar thorri na raha hun… mein tho sirf ( he leaned in to kiss her cheek )

Then a man knocked the door.

Rocky: angry: kya hai?

Man: boss madam bula rhi hain?

Rocky: array iss maya ko ab kya kaam hai mujh se.

He moved a little bit away from tarika and put his hands down.

Rocky: mein phir aaun ga honey intazaar karna ( he said while caressing her cheek)

Tarika threw his hand aside and rocky left laughing.

Tarika was crying really hard and then she saw a phone on the table she quickly grabbed that phone.

Tarika: lagta hai rocky ka hai..

She quickly dialed abhi's no.

On the other side abhi took the call without noticing the no. but a sudden silence fell between them when he picked up the phone he felt that its tarika . with great difficulty he swallowed a breath and ..

Abhi: ta…tarika….

Tarika: ( trying to stop her tears ) Abhijeet…

Abhi: tarika tum theek tho ho na kahan ho tum?

Tarika: nhn Abhijeet kuch theek nhn hai ( she was crying hard )

Abhi: dekho tarika rona bandd karo or shaant ho jao plz …

Tarika: (controlling her tears and clearing tears from the face ) Abhijeet mujhe bohat darr lag raha hai yeh log..

Abhi: tarika uss rocky ne tumhare saath kuch kiya tho nhn na han?

Tarika: nhn par Abhijeet jaldi aoo yahan par mujhe sach mein bohat darr lag raha hai

Abhi: dekho tarika darro mat hum log aa rahe hai I know _**WE ARE SO FAR YET SOOO CLOSE**_ ham chahe ekk dhoosre se kitna bhi dhoor hon lekin mien hmesha tumhare sath hun. Don't worry ok

Tarika: (nodded which abhi felt )

Abhi: tarika tum ho kahan

Tarika : pata nhn Abhijeet yeh koi godown hai….( she looked all around) han par Abhijeet who larrki na….. ahhhh

Abhi: tarika…tarika….

Rocky got tarika talking with abhi he caught her with one arm and pulled her towards him.

Rocky: ( the call is still going ) darling yeh tum ne accha nhn kia… kya zaroorat thi abhijeet ko phone karne ki mein kafi nhn hun kya?

Tarika turned her face to the other side.

Rocky: putting the phone on his ear: han tho mr. Abhijeet…

Abhi: kya kia tum ne uss ke saath?

Rocky: ummmm kuck khaas nhn par ab zaroor karun ga ( he leaned in again to kiss her )

Tarika moved her face as far as she could.

Abhi: hey don't you dare touch her..

Rocky: aye yeh dhamki dena bandd kar ab iss ne phone kar hi liya hai tho kaam ki baat kar lete hain. Heera ko la rhe ho kya?

Abhi: han magar wo kal jail se choothe ga…

Rocky: good phir uss ko le kar delhi pohanch jana baki sab uss ke baad bataun ga…

He cut the call…

Rocky: tum aapne aap ko bohat hoshiyar samajhti ho na..

He was continuously moving towards tarika and she tripped over floor. He sat down and moved close to her and she crawled back. Rocky crawled over her and touched her cheek.

Rocky: dekho itni hoshiyari theek nhn warna bohat kuck ho sakta hai .

He got hold of her from the waist and moved his face close to her.

TARIKA: ( Looking at him ) dekhne mein tho tum Abhijeet jaise ho par mein asaani se yeh bata sati hun k tum mere abhi jese bilkul nhn…

Rocky: who sab theek hai par iss waqt yaha abhi nhn hai ab kya karo gi.( she struggled to get out of his grip but failed )

Rocky: ayenda aisa kuch karne ki koshish mat karna.

He left her, took his phone and went out of the room leaving tarika in great stress.

HERE ABHI…

He was walking to and fro swaying his hands again and again on his shiny black hair.

Abhi: tarika bohat ghabrai hui lag rhi thi… pata nhn uss ne tarika ke saath kya kia hoga?

He quickly called daya…

ITS 1 AM BUT THE TEAM IS IN THE BUREAU…

Acp: kya hua Abhijeet itni raat ko iss tarhan

Abhi: sir baat hi kuch aisi hai

Fredy: kya hua sir?

Abhi: tarika ka phone aaya tha….

Kajal: what… sir wo theek tho hai na?

Abhi: nhn who theek nhn hai sir wo bohat darri hui thi or wok yeh rhi thi k kisi godown mein hai..

Daya: abhijeet kuch or bataya uss ne?

Abhi: daya wo mujhe uss larrki ke bare mein kuch batana chahti thi lekin iss se pehle ke who kuch batati rocky aa gaya pata nhn uss ne tarika ke saath kya kia…

Acp: par Abhijeet uss ne phone kia kese?

Purvi: sir ho sakta hai k rocky ya who larrki aapna phone wahin par bhool gayi ho jahan tarika hai

Vivek:han sir aisa ho sakta hai

Abhi: sir abhi tak rocky jis bhi call karta tha wo chori ka hota tha par yeh tho uss ka apna hoga…

Daya: is ka matlab hum unhe trace kar skte hain…..

Acp: yes…. Vivek tasha lag jao kaam par…..

**Tell me did you guys like it so far and don't worry it's a flash back in next chapter as I told first the reason to write this story is to show cute Abhirika moments so many flash backs and ss are waiting….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chaprter and this one is tarika's POV... as i said before this storyis a bucket full of flashbacks.**

**TARIKA...**

Tarika is walking here and there to get a way out but she was unable to find any trap way. she saw a ventilator high above on the side wall shetried to reach it but her height was not supporting her she dragged the table and climbed over it and peeped through the ventilator she saw the entrance of the godown. Now she was trying to take out the ventilator and run but this seemed impossible as she was not so powerful and was already weak due to the doses of drugs which Maya injected her every day. she tried her best but misbalanced and the sleeve of her brown top stuck into the nail of ventilator she tried to get out of it but she fell straight on the floor and that nail scratched her arm badly , moreover her sleeve was all torn away and was sticking with that nail. she managed to get up and sat on the dusty floor her skin skirt was all full of dust.

tarika: ouch ( she touched her bleeding arm )

yahan se bahar nikalna tho mushkil hai...

She was hurt badly and her arm was bleeding continuously she took the torn away piece of her sleeve and tied it tightly to her arm and sat leaning against the wall ears slowly dropped from her cheeks she remembered that how abhijeet used to get panic when she was even hurt a little. She thought of such one time.

**Flash back….**

Tarika was cleaning the upper cabin of the store room and abhi was pleading to her that they will do it some day else but tarika was bound to clean every thing the same day as she was free. Tarika was standing on a stool and was jumping on her toes to clean the dust from the surface with the duster.

Abhi: tarika plz neeche uthro

Tarika: Abhijeet plz let me clean this all today

Abhi: par baad mein kar lena

Tarika: dekho aaj lucky day hai mujhe chutti mill gayi iss liye kaam khatam karne do.

Abhi: (leaning to the wall ) array yaar kesi ajeeb larrki ho tum log chutti ke din aaram karte hain or tum kaam karti ho..

Tarika: tumhe koi problem hai?

Abhi: han

Tarika: kya?

Abhi: I wanted to spend some time with you and you are just…

Tarika: awww soo sorry par mujhe uss se zyada important yeh lagta hai .

With these sentences she hurt her wrist with sharp thing placed in the cabin and as she always went crazy when she even got hurt a little she tripped of the stool and was to fall on ground but it was impossible as abhi was there. He caught her and she held his shoulder tightly.

Abhi: (taking her out of the store room ) bola than a bas karo tum aram se kaam nhn kar skti.

Tarika: ouch….

Abhi: ab kya hua?

Tarika: yeh dekho na…

Abhi looked at the cut on her wrist and it was a little bleeding,

Abhi: yeh kya kia tum ne tarika. ( he made her sit on thesofa in the hall and himself sat on his knees holding the bleeding hand of tarika)

Tarika: who Abhijeet pata nhn kese…

Abhi: chup karo dhyean nhn rakh sakti kya.

He took the first aid box from the kitchen and wrapped her wrist gently with the plaster. It seemed that he has got a cut coz his face showed great expression of tension and stress.

Abhi: tarika ab mein tumhe kuch nhn karne dun ga samjhi.

He looked at tarika who was looking at him keenly with her other hand under the chin and she was smiling.

Abhi: tum smile kyun kar rhi ho tum bhi na kamal ho chott lagi hai or hans rhi ho..

Tarika: (still smiling ) abhijeet ekk chotta sa cut hai itna panic mat karo or mein yeh dekh kar khush ho rhi hunk e I have got a great husband jo mujhe zara sib hi takleef mein nhn dekh sakta. Pata hai tumhe meri itni fikar krte dekh kar wo jo thorra sa dard tha na wo bhi chala gaya..

Abhi: ( looking at her with widened eyes)

Tarika tum mien tumhe kabhi samajh nhn sakta….

Tarika: laughing : or samjho gay bhi nhn

She stood up and abhi also. Tarika suddenly hugged abhi very tightly putting all her emotions which she had for him. Abhi was really surprised at this but then rolled his arms around her and hugged her with same intensity.

Abhi: patting her head: kya hua baby…

Tarika: mein yeh soch rhi thi ke agar mein tum se dhoor ho gayi tho kya hoga?

Abhi: ( he lifted her face up and cupped it with his hands )

Aisa kabhi nhn hoga mein hmesha tumhare saath hun don't even dare to think like that ( and he kissed her cheek )

Tarika got hold of his one hand and kissed it.

Tarika: abhi..

Abhi: hmmm..

Tarika: mein kuch or bhi soch rhi thi…

Abhi: ab kya soch rhi ho tum ( he said while hugging her again)

Tarika: mein yeh soch rhi thi ke mein bohat bore ho rhi hun..

Abhi: ( left her ) tarika tum bohat ajeeb ho..

Tarika: kyun?

Abhi: array tum bore kese ho sakti ho?

Tarika: kyun nhn ho sakti after all mein bhi insaan hun…

Abhi: lekin jab tumhara patti tumhe hug kar rha hai hto tum kese bora ho sakti ho..

Tarika: (smiling ) issi liye tho bore ho rhi hun

Abhi: kya?

Tarika: han.. dekho aaj chutti hai na hum kahin bahar chalte hain kisi long drive par..

Abhi: tho phir tum bore nhn hogi?

Tarika: shayad nhn

Abhi: ok so lets go.

After half an hour both were ready to go and they at in the car.

Tarika: wese hum ja kahan rhe hain?/

Abhi: pata nhn

Tarika: kya matlab?

Abhi: I mean koi bhi acchi jagah mill gayi tho..

Tarika: ok..

And they drove off listening to the soft music.

Abhi: tarika aj tum kuch achhi lag rhi ho..

Tarika: ( blushing ) thanku..

She set her hair and suddenly stopped..

Tarika: hey kuch acchi se kya matlab?

Abhi: ( scared as he knew now his wife gonna blast )

Kuch nhn wo ghalati se keh diya… hey tarika beach par chalen..

Tarika: han chalte hain yippi bohat maza aaye ga ( she jumped a little )

Abhi looked at her really confused that how is he behaving.

Tarika: aise kya dekh rhe ho.

Abhi: keh tum kitna babish behave kar rhi ho..

Tarika: I love eaches and mein hmesha aisa behave krti hun jab mein excited hoti hun..

Abhi: achha par tum hmari wedding night par tho aisa behave nhn kar rhi thi tho kyat um excited nhn thi…( he narrowed his eyes on her )

Tarika: ( blushed ) ab iss baat ka mere behaviour se koi relation nhn

Abhi: array aise kese nhn …

Tarika: who uss raat mein excited nhn thi..

Abhi: realyy

Tarika: hmm.. mein bohet khush thi

Abhi: ohhh tho tum shaadi ke baad khush thi yah phir raat guzarne ke baad…

Tarika: ab bas karo na Abhijeet ( she blushed to her hardest and punched abhi lightly on the shoulder)

Abhi: hahaha ok theek hai ….lo beach aa gaya.

Tarika: chalen

Abhi: yes.

They got out of the car and took there bottles of coke. They sat on the wet sand and the water splashed on their feet leaving them wet upto knees.

Tarika: maza aaya na ( sipping the last sip of her coke)

Abhi: nhn…

Tarika: tumhe maza aata kab hai ( she turned her face to one side)

Abhi rolled one arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Abhi: ab maza aaya

Tarika punched him lightly and rested her head on his chest he laid on the wet sand and tarika felt relaxed and secured feeling the warmth of his body. Both closed there eyes and rested for some time wrapped into each other and now it was night so one was there except them. Tarika opened her eyes and and again sat on the sand and then she went inside the water splashing her feet and called abhi . he followed her and both played with water.

Suddenly abhi disappeared and tarika was astonished at this she was looking here and there and then finally called him but no use she called him again and now she was about to call him when he appeared from deep water behind her and caught her from waist.

Tarika: ha… kahan chale gaye thhay tum

Abhi: burrowing his head in her wet neck: fish ko hello kehne

Tarika: tum bhi na (she touched his face even she was not facing him.

Now both were standing there silent. And the breezes of sea crossed their faces and wet bodies. Abhi slowly left her waist and removed her wet buttoned shirt from behind feeling her entire body and threw it in the water and now she was wearing a light white top with no sleeves and abhi entwined his hands with hers moving down to her arms slowly and kissed her nape , tarika shivered at his closeness. he turned her so that she could face him and she put her both hands on his wet shoulders. Abhi pulled her close to him so that no gap should be left between them and he kissed her cheek, tarika closed her eyes and burrowed her head in his chest. Abhi smiled at her and raised her face from the chin and both looked into each other's eyes and slowly the distance between their wet and cold lips was reducing and after all no distance at all and they locked each other's lips for a long time until abhi's phone rang…

They parted to get the call

abhi: hello (still playing with her face and hair with his hands)

han daya..ok theek hai mein a raha hun…

nhn nhn bilkul busy nhn tha mein tho tumhare call ka intazaar kar rha tha…..

tarika: keeping his hands aside: kya hua

abhi: kissing her cheek: kuch nhn acp sahab ne bulaya hai

tarika: (parting from him) tho jao na

abhi: ja rha hun na…

he caught her again and gave quick kiss on her lips tarika ran and sat inside the car so abhi also followed her and they went to their home and meanwhile tarika also got a call from salunkhe to join him in the lab it was night 10:30 but this is their job. They changed their wet clothes and abhi with great care dressed her cut which they just forgot in the water.

Abhi: salunkhke ka zyada kaam na krna

Tarika: tum aise kese keh skte ho wo mere boss hain..

Abhi: janta hun par tumhe chott lagi hai na..

Tarika: ok nhn karun gi…

And as usual their day finished with their duty…..

**FLASHBACK OVER….**

Tarika was sitting crouched to a side and resting her bleeding arm.

Tarika: kitna maza aaya tha uss din I hope we can get such time again ( noe her tone low ) agar mein yahan se nikal ski tho…

**CID**

**IT WAS THE FIRST DAY OF Dcp'S deadline.**

The team was busy all day long in other cases and now it was night pm. Acp got a call from the jailer and he went to the jail with his strength daya and Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: jailer sahab ham heera ko leja skte hain

Jailer: han bas inn paper par sign kar dijiye.

Acp signed the papers and daya locked heera in the back seat of jeep.

IN THE BUREAU..

Acp: tho bol heera kon hai jo tujhe chorrwana chahta hai

Heera: dekhiye acp sahab mein jail se bhagna chahta tha magar yeh mera koi plan nhn

Abhi: jhoot bol rha hai hein!

Heera:nhn

Daya: dekh sach sach bata de warna ( he raised his right hand to show the posture of his THAPPARR.

Heera: aap logmane ya na mane mein sach bol rha hun mujhe lagta hai k meri jaan khatre mein hai…

Acp: agar teri baat jhoot nikli tho

Heera: array wese bhi 4 mahine k baad mein phansi charrhne wala hun jhoot bol kar kya karun ga…

Abhi, acp and daya went to a side for their confidential talking and the rest of team locked heera in the special lockup.

Abhi: sir mujhe lagta hai k yeh sach bol raha hai.

Daya: mujhe bhi kuch aisa hi lag rha hai..

Acp: par Abhijeet hum isse aise chorrr tho nhn sakte kuch na kuch tho karma parre ga unn kidnappers ki koi bohat barri sazish hai..

Tasha and vivek entered the bureau..

Tasha: sir

Abhi: tasha kuch pata challa uss no ke bare mein..

Tasha: yes sir . ekk acchi baat hai

Fredy: array tasha jaldi btao kafi dino se acchi khabar nhn suni…

TASHA: Sir wo no. iss waqt delhi may hi hai or on hai

Vivek: or sir us ski location bhi red fort kea as paas hai.

Daya: great sir iss ka matlab khabri theek keh rha tha

Abhi: sir hmmen heera ko le kar jald hi delhi pohanch jana chahiye..

Salunkhe entered the bureau..

Salunkhe: kyun kahan jar he ho tum log.

Abhi: delhi tarika ke paas.. I mean uss ko chorrwane.

Salunkhe: yeh tho bohat acchi baat hai mein bhi chalun kya pradyuman.

Acp: han Salunkhe chal wese bhi hmen tujh jese expert ki zaroorat parre gi…

Salunkhe: thanx yaar…

Acp: tho theek hai lag jao sab kaam par bana lo ekk plan or challo DELHI….

**Did you guys like it or not you can tell me now if you don't like it I will stop posting plz don't hesitate coz I write just for you guys and plz review to express your motives…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter guys , hoping for lots of reviews...**

The CID reached Delhi with a plan. They are staying in a hotel and its the second day of DCP's deadline and first day of their plan. They disguised and checked the drug gangs of Delhi nearby red fort and arrested them as they had a chance but they didnot get the one who kidnapped tarika.

NOW ITS FOURTH DAY OF THEIR PLAN AND FIFTH DAY OF DCP'S DEADLINE...

IN THE HOTEL IN duo room..

ACP: abhijeet hammare paas sirf do din hain...

abhi: han sir par abhi thak unn logon ne heera bhi nhn manga...

daya: sir khabrion k mutabik ab ekk hi gang bachha hai red fort k aas paas..

acp: ekk kaam karo purvi or nikhil tum log ghusso uss gang mein or pata lagao akhir chakkar kya hai..

purvi: yes sir..

nikhil: ok sir

daya: sir mein inhe instructions de deta hun..

acp: ok daya...

every one left the room..

abhi: orr sir mein?

acp: abhijeet tum aaram karo

abhi: par sir...

acp: abhijeet its an order ( he smiled and went of the room )

PURVI AND NIKHIL AT THE DOOR STEPS OF THAT GANG..

Both are in indecent clothes showing every gesture of being not good people. With bands in the hands and leather jackets.

purvi: ready ( she said while chewing the chewing gum )

nikhil: yup ( he rolled his cuff over to elbow)

They knocked the door...

A scurfy man appeared..

man: abbey tum logon ko yahan tak kiss ne aaney dia…..

nikhil: dekho shor mat karo hum log maaaal lene aaye hain ( he winked )

man: kya kesa maal ( a little bit nervous and stammered )

purvi: ( chewing the gum with all noises ) dekh hum khaas log hain darne ki zaroorat nhn or yeh bhi laye hain ( she showed the bundle of fresh notes from the inner pocket of her jacket)

man: ( greedy at seeing lots of money ) theek hai undar aa jao

BOTH CID OFICERS ENTERED IN THE GODOWN INSPECTING EVERY THING WITH THEIR SHARP VISION.

Man: dekho idhar intazaar karo mein boss ko bulata hun.

Nikhil: theek hai

The moment that man turned nikhil hit him hard on the head from the back with the edge of his pistol and the man fell on the ground fainted. He and purvi managed to hide him under the table.

Nikhil: bahar wale logon ko behosh karna itna mushkil nhn tha…

Purvi: hmmm… yeh trick meine Abhijeet sir se seekhi thi…

Nikhil: challo chalte hain dekhte hain kuch milta hai kya..

Purvi nodded and followed him. They parted and searched in the rooms surreptitiously. What they found in the first four rooms were the sacks of drugs and they met again.

Purvi: drugs ke alawa orr kuch nhn mila

Nikhil: mujhe bhi ( removing the sweat from his forehead )

Purvi: samajh nhn aa raha akhir tarika hai kahan…

Nikhil: or yahan par itni kamm security kyun hai?

Purvi: do last room bachhe hain..

Nikhil: come on…

They checked the one room it was looking like a office with lots of phones and all. And then they headed to the last room it was locked. They hid at the both sides of door with their guns up!

Purvi: lagta hai koi ander hai

Nikhil: han….

The conversation going on inside the room.

Rocky: cid k pat abhi nh chala or hum ne ittna sab kar liya…

Maya: ( laughing mockingly ) han issi liye tho aaj hamare aadmi kamm hai kaaam par jo lage huay hain…

Rocky: kal theek dopeher 3 baje ekk blast hoga or hum Abhijeet ko iss k zariye istamaal karenge..

Maya: par blast tho zarooor hoga…

The cid officers shocked and looked at each other,

Maya: kyun tarika theek hai na..

CID officers again shocked badly listening the name of tarika…

Rocky: dekho darling tumhe Abhijeet se milne ka bohat dil kar rha tha na lo hum ne usse bula liya….

Tarika: dekho Abhijeet ke saath kuch mat karna… ( she was crying )

Rocky: dekho mujhe uss ke saath kuch nhn karna yeh tho maya wants him. Mujhe tho jo karna hai wo tumhare saath…( he leaned over tarika close to her face who was sitting on the floor )

Tarika: dhoor ho jao mujh se, ekk bar CID ko yahan par pohanchane dho phir dekhna kya hota hai…

Maya: eey chup CID … CID ki aadhi jaan tho Abhijeet mein hai or jab wo meri muthi mein hoga tho CID kya karegi….

Purvi and nikhil heard the foot steps coming near the door and they hid behind the nearby pile of sacks…

Maya and rocky came out of the room and locked it from outside and walked away.

Now nikhil and purvi are in front of the door.

Purvi: iss ka matlab tarika yahan par hai

Nikhil: han ab tho yeh sure ho gaya hai..

Purvi gently knocked the door and tarika felt the sensitivity in the knock she walked to the door and kept her ear on the door.

Purvi: tarika mein purvi…

Tarika: han purvi…

Nikhil: shhhh ahistha dr. tarika ..

Tarika: ok…. Abhi… Abhijeet kahan hai? ( in a whispering tone )

Purvi: (smiled thinking that how purely tarika loves Abhijeet as she asked the first question about him, so surely she forgave him) wo bhi delhi mein hi hain or bilkul theek hain ham sab yahan aap ko dhoondane aaye hain…..

Nikhil: dr. tarika hum abhi aap ko yahan se le kar nhn ja sakte inn kidnappers ke or bhi plan hain so hmmen acp sir ko inform karna parre ga…

Purvi: han tum bilkul matt ghabbrana ok. Or han ekk or baat Abhijeet sir misses you a lot.

Tarika firstly smiled and then cried that how far she is from her 'ABHIJEET'

Nikhil: ab hum chalte hain.

CID officers stood in one corner and discussed.

Purvi: hmmen acp sir ko phone karna chahiye kyunk unn ka iss maya or bomb k barre mein jald se jald janana zaroori hai…..

Nikhil: sab se barh kar tarika k barre mein…

Purvi: hmmm… tum unhe phone karo or hum yahan par kuch or surag dhoondane ki koshish karte hain…

Nikhil called acp ….

ACP: han nikhil: sir yahan par tarika or inn ka naya plan… aaaa…..aaaah

Some one hit him hard on the head and he fainted . his phone fell on the ground..

Purvi: nikhil….. aahh

The second moment she was also hit and she fainted tooo..

Acp: hello yeh awazein kesi hello nikhil purvi hello

And some one cut the call…

Acp: yeh kya hua….

Abhi: kya hua sir?

Acp: Abhijeet nikhil tarika k bare mein kuch batana chahta tha or kisi plan ki baat kar raha tha…. Lekin

Abhi: lekin kya sir?

Acp: lagta hai kisi ne unn dono par waar kia or phone kaat dia

Vivek: sir iss ka matlab ab nikhil orr purvi ki jaan bhi khatre mein hai..

Daya: han vivek lag tho aisa hi rha hai…

Acp: vivek tasha unn dono k phone try karo..

They tried

Tasha: sir switched off araha hai

Abhi: kya: sir lagta hai wo bohat barri musibat mein hain

Acp: ab kya Karen….

PURVI AND NIKHIL…

They are tied to chairs in one of the rooms filled with drugs.

Purvi opened her eyes but her head still spinning due to the hit..

Purvi: nikhil nikhil… ( she shook her chair a little so that nikhil could get up with the vibration)

Nikhil: huh yeh kya hua…

Purvi: unn logon ne hmmen pakkar liya…

Nikhil: wo information acp sir ko dena bohat zaroori hai..kisi na kisi tarhan yahan se nikalna parre ga…

Purvi: par kese?

Some one entered the room it was rocky…

Purvi: yeh tho Abhijeet sir….

Nikhil: nhn purvi yaad hai sir ne bataya tha k ekk beherupiya ghuss aaya tha cid main yeh wo hai marra nhn tha yeh…

Rocky: sahi pehchana tum ne. tum dono ne yahan par aa kar bohat barri ghalati ki. Tarika tho wese hi phassi hui thi ab tum log bhi phass gaye

Nikhil: kyun pakkarr rkha hai hmen?

Rocky: chup…. Acp pradyuman ki halat tho dekho khud chup kar betha hai or bachonko dushman ke saamne kar dia hai…

Purvi: aye acp sir k bare mein kuch mat kehna….

Rocky: tum logon ne jo karna hai kar lo magar yahan se nikal nhn sakte tho bye…

He left the room but was talking to some one and it was maya..

Rocky: wo dono hil bhi nhn sakte..

Maya: theek hai mujhe lagta hai k ab waqt aa gaya hai Abhijeet ko bulane ka..

Rocky: theek hai tho mein usse phone kar deta hun k heera ko le kar aa jaye….

Maya: apne aadmion k theek se samajha dena koi ghalati na hone paye…

Rocky: ghalati kese hogi mein khud jaun ga Abhijeet ka suagat karne, ab tho samjho Abhijeet phass gaya….

Both laughed….

Purvi: yeh log Abhijeet sir ko dhoke se bula rhe hain..

Nikhil: hmmen jald hi kuch karna hoga..

Both thought and thought to get a way out and now its night 10 pm. A man came gave them the doses of drugs and they were led unconscious.

HERe cid in the hotel restaurant…..

Acp: abhi tak don one call nhn kiya

Abhi: sir ab kese patta lagayen….

Kajal: sir ab koi orr wahan ja bhi nhn sakta wo log chokane hogaye hain…

Fredy: han sir dhoondane nikle thayy dr. tarika ko or ab tho nikhil or purvi bhi gaye..

Abhi: vivek tum phir se rocky ke phone ko track karo kya pata unn ke plan ke barre mein kuch pata chal jaye…

Vivek: g sir..

Abhi: sir samajh mein nhn aa raha k heera ko abhi tak unh one kyun nhn manga ( he looked at heera sitting besides him in casuals )

Acp" Abhijeet ab mange gay…

Daya: kya sir

Acp: han yeh inn k plan ka hissa hai… ab dekhna jald hi phone aaye ga…..

The kept in contact with their khabris and tried to get some information …

TARIKA…

Rocky: holding her tight from the waist: ab tho purvi or nikhil bhi hmare kabze mein hai….ab kya karo gi TARIKA G

Tarika struggled to get out of his grip but failed as always….

Rocky: tum darte huey bhi kitni sundar lagti ho ( he touched her face )

Tarika: plz tum chale jao yahan se ( she pushed him and by luck she parted from him )

Rocky: ( with swaying his hands in the air) yeh kya han tumhe maza nhn aata mere saath han…..

Now his voice stern and he got hold of her more tightly and pushed his face close to her….

Rocky: mein tumhe bas yeh batana chahta hun k agar chalaki karne ki koshish kit ho achha nhn hoga tumhare Abhijeet k saath samjhi

He left her and walked out of the room….

Tarika kept on moving to and fro to get some solution…..

**Guys sorry for late update and this is some kind a short chao but plz review it is really important for me and don't worry Abhirika are going to be together soon…..**


	8. Chapter 8

GUYS ANOTHER FLASH BACK…

Its 12 am night but the team is still working but in their respective rooms. Someone is talking to the khabri and the other one is tracking but no one is asleep.

Same was the case in the DUO room. Abhi and daya were also calling their khabris randomly but no one was agreeing to enter the gang at this point.

Daya is sitting on the bed , his back rested on the pillow and abhi is on the sofa near the window he is looking at the city outside all lighten up as their room was on fifth floor. Both are handing cups of strong black coffee.

Daya: Abhijeet tum theek ho… ( he was looking at his best friend with worried eyes)

Abhi: han han daya mein theek hun ( he was trying to hide his stress)

There is no one else except Daya who can understand Abhijeet perfectly even sometimes tarika is not understanding him but daya it seems impossible . he knew that abhi is not saying the truth but he thought that the time is wrong to argue with him so he silently went inside the bathroom to take a shower.

Abhi is sitting on the sofa bed with his feet on it and facing the lights of Delhi. He put the empty cup of coffee on the side table. The strong wind blew through his already ruffled hair and he closed his eyes on the soft touch of wind , the touch which was almost like tarika's. Abhi soon fell in to a reverie his eyes still closed and head rested on the sofa .

FLASH BACK…

_It was Tasha's bday. Her parents were in Mumbai so they threw a grand party on the occasion. Abhirika were also invited and Tasha gave them a warning that they have to come must and they were given special instructions by tasha that they have to come in one car not like they did these days coming in their respective cars._

In Abhirika home eve 5 pm.

Both entered the home at the same time. Tarika's phone…

Tarika: han tasha..

Kya sari?

Par kyun?

Ok ok theek hai pehen lun gi and no more questions from the Birthday girl, ok bye…

She smiled and went inside the bedroom to get ready. Abhi was just confused at what was the girls talking about.

After 20 mins abhi was ready and he was waiting for tarika in the hall. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black coat with black jeans. After waiting for 15 mins tarika appeared from the room setting her hair. Abhi's eyes stuck at her he was amazed to see her . she was wearing a shiny blue sari with silver earrings and bangles, his mouth opened wide she was looking the most flexuous creature ever, her innocence and her original blush she was just PRETTY. He stood from the sofa and kept on looking at her. Tarika realized this late and abhi was standing close to her she raised her head to face him. He was still looking at her without blinking. She was surprised to see her abhi again like this as he was trying his best to stay away from her from last 20 days.

Abhi put his hand near her neck and she shivered on his touch and the second moment abhi removed his hand with an earring in his hand.

Abhi: yeh girr gaya tha…

Tarika: uuu … thanku…

He took the earring from his hand trying her best not to touch his hand but as they touched each others hands, both were really conscious and abhi immediately removed his hand and walked ….

Abhi: challo bohat der ho gayi hai..

Tarika followed him and smiled a little as she saw it difficult for him to resist praising her. They drove to tasha's home and there was complete silence in the car during the drive.

AT TASHA'S HOME….

The whole cid team was invited and the team met her parents with great interest. Vivek was really conscious in front of them to prove him a good guy and the cid boys kept on mocking him. Tasha's mother gave plenty of compliments to Abhirika.

Tasha: mom yeh Abhijeet sir or yeh dr. tarika inn ki wife..

T mom ( tasha's mom): oh hello beta tum bhi cid mein kaam karti ho kya…

Tarika: ji aunti mein forensic expert hun…

T mom: achha you are looking very pretty today.. haina Abhijeet beta…

Abhi: ( stammering ) han han bohat achhi lag rhi ho

Tarika: ( giggled ) thanks

T mom: pata hia Abhijeet tum dono yahan par best couple ho hmesha kush raho ( she ruffled his hair and went on to meet daya )

The party went on they cut the cake and celebrated they had lots of fun but it was something wrong with tarika.

And it was compulsory as some friends of tasha were trying to flirt with of all one of them went really close to him and tarika was just standing in a corner with cid girls and was boiling seeing any other girl except her this close to Abhijeet. The girls were flirting with him and he was just smiling at them with the glass of juice in his hand.

Tasha's friend pia.

Pia: Abhijeet you are looking really nice today..

Abhijeet: well thanks

Pia: hey don't you think so this ABHIJEET is too long can I call you abhi…

Abhi: why not zaroor.

Tarika was clutching her fists at this compliment.

Pia: ( she went close to Abhijeet and pushed her self close to his chest ) can we dance?

Abhi: his hands in the air: no I mean its…

Pia: plz plz plz…

Abhi: ok…

They went on the dance floor and pia did her best to go close to abhi although he was feeling awkward. Tarika was almost crying at this.

The dance was over and the party was over after dinner and it was now 11:30 pm every one gave gifts to tasha and vivek's was the special one he gave her a promise ring which brought tears in her eyes. Abhirika set off….

IN TASHA'S HOME…

Pia: sahih kia kya tasha

Tasha: han yaar fit acting ki tune..

Pia: you must have looked tarika…

Tasha: meine dekha tha but wo bohat hurt hui….

Pia: its ok…. Abhijeet hai na….

Tasha: hmmm

Pia: wese yeh tumhare Abhijeet sir is tooooooooooo good…

Tasha: aye hold on yeh sirf acting thi…

Pa: ( laughed) ya I know par issi bahane abhijeet k saath dance tho kar liya.

Both laughed….

Abhirika…

They were driving to their home , there was complete silence but this time the silence was different it showed the sorrow of tarika and feeling of abhi…. They reached home.

Tarika rushed inside and drank a glass of water and went straight inside the bedroom. Abhi noticed her but said nothing and went in the guest room.

Abhi's call with daya…

Abhi: han yaar pohanch gaye..

Daya: theek hai tho phir kya kar rhe ho?

Abhi: kuch nhn bas betha hua hun…

Daya: or tarika kahan hai?

Abhi: wo room mein hai….

Daya: tho tum kahan ho?

Abhi: mein wo mein…

Daya: theek hai mat batao mein janta hun… Abhijeet I hope yeh sab jald khatam ho jaye….

Abhi: ( ignored him ) daya tum kisi case ki baat kar rhe thaay…

Daya: ( knew that he was trying to ignore so he let it be )

Han boss wo 3 mahine pehla jo case than a sheela wala uss ko phansi k orders ho Gye hian magar aaj jo khoon hua wo ussi tareeke se hua jese sheela ne kis that ho lagta hai k koi uss ka karrebi badla le rha hai.

Abhi: theek hai mein files check karta hun k kuch pata chale kon aisa kar skta hai

Daya: ok bye pna khayal rkhna

Abhi: tum bhi or phir khane na lag jana party mein bohat kha liya ( he laughed)

Daya: theek hai theek hi nhn khaun ga par biscuit tho kha sakta hun na boss

Abhi: ummm han…

Both laughed and cut the call. Abhi searched the file of that case on the table but then he realized that that the file is in bedroom. He was still in his jeans and his shirt half tucked out of the belt. With great hesitation he marched to the bedroom and raised his hand to knock the door but he found the door open. He entered quietly and closed the door he found tarika sitting in the couch she was facing the window and was still in party dress it seemed she was sitting there from the minute she entered the room . Dozens of tears were rolling down her cheeks and abhi could see her sorrow face in the moon light as all the lights were shivered seeing tarika crying this awfully.

He went close to her and sat on the floor..

Abhi: tum ro kyun rhi ho tarika…

Tarika just nodded to tell that its nothing and was trying to control her tears…

Abhi: ( hesitating) nhn tarika koi tho baat hai jab hum party se aa rhe thayy tab bhi tumhara mood kuch theek nhn tha.

Tarika stood up and walked off so that she could not face him.

Tarika: ( wiping her tears ) tumhe kya… mera mood theek ho yah phir kharab..

Abhi: lekin tarika…( he came near to her )

Tarika: tum janana chahte ho k mein ro kyun rhi hun tho suno, aaj party mein tum ekk bhi minute mere saath nhn thhay or tho orr unn larkiyon k saath baaten kar rhe thhay. Tum ne uss larki ko apne itne kareeb aane dia or phir uss k saath dance bhi kia kyun ( she was crying hard ) tum ne meri taraf dekha bhi nhn tum aisa kese kar sakte ho mujhe abhi tak lagta tha k tum mujhe bhol gaye ho par ab yakeen ho gaya hai k meri koi importance nhn hai tumhari life mein im nothing for you mein hun ya phir nhn hun iss se tumhe koi fark nhn parrta. Tho ab kyun pooch rha ho k mein theek hun ya nhn han… (she turned and covered her face with hands and cried hard)

Abhijeet moved close to her and turned her so that she could face him. He removed her hands from her face and looked at her she was crying and looking at the ground. Abhi gently kissed her cheek and her cryful breath stuck in the middle of her throat. She looked at abhi her face still covered with tears. Abhi wiped her tears and pulled her self really close to him .

Abhi: almost whispering but she could hear: mein iss liye pooch raha hun coz I love you more than any thing . or mere liye tum bohat important ho shayad khud se bhi zyada.

Tarika looked down again and composed her self. Abhi wiped the rest of tears from her face and now he was not in his senses he just forgot everything what he remembered was this that he loves tarika and he was close to her. He gently burrowed his head in her neck and softly kissed her. Tarika closed her eyes as he was sooo close to her after a long time. Irresistibly she put her one hand on his chest and clutched his shirt. Strong wind blew in their faces and their hair ruffled. Abhi raised his head and looked at her deeply her face showed real expression of innocence.

He fixed the curl behind her ear which was disturbing him to look at her. Now she put her both hands on his chest. Abhi moved her hair a little and kissed her right ear and the earring fell on the ground and then he proceeded to the left ear he kissed it and removed the earring. Tarika was silent during the whole ,he holded tarika from back and under knees and picked her up. He moved to the bed at made her sit and then he crawled over her and tarika rested her head on the pillow. Abhi got hold of her one hand and started to remove her each bangle one by one and they swiftly fell on the tiled floor making creaky noise and he did the same with other hand. He gently rested his body on hers and swayed the palloo of her sari on her face. Tarika touched his face with her cold hand. Their faces went close to each others and soon they kissed each other with all their emotions which they were resisting from many days. Abhi left her lips and burrowed his head in her neck and rolled his arms around her waist tightly but not hurting her. He felt her weak and cold body and tarika felt relaxed and protected she closed her eyes and ruffled his hair and then put her both hands on him. A tear fell down her cheek but she smiled and it was blackout in the room and both soon fell fast asleep after many days they were sleeping peacefully.

IN THE MORNING 5 AM

Abhi opened his eyes he was over tarika and his arms rolled around her he found his grip strong on her and she was still sleeping. He looked at her.

Abhi: sote huay kitni cute lagti hai…

He smiled and touched her face. The second moment he realized what he did in the night and now he was about to move and go as far from tarika as he could but one of the all opened buttons of his shirt was entwined in the fabric of her sari. He pulled him self but bumped into her she woke up and an immediate reaction.

Tarika: huu….

Kya ho rha hai yeh ( she tried to move)

Abhi: relax tarika yeh button phass gaya hai…

Tarika: yeh… dikhao….. she also tried and abhi also kept on trying . Actually it was easy to un tie the button but both of them were doing this half heartedly as they were unwilling to go far.

Tarika was still lying and abhi was on her top now they were fed up and abhi again rested himself on her and rested his head on her chest and closed her eyes. Tarika felt his heavy breathing , her hands still trying to get the button out.

Tarika: Abhijeet yeh…

Abhi: hmmm ( consciously he raised his head )

Tarika: yeh hone wala hai par theek

Abhi flipped over so now tarika was on top of him and he lightly rolled his arms around her waist.

Abhi: ab theek hai…

Tarika: ha han

She slowly moved her mouth close to the button and with the help of her teeth she separated the sari and button.

Tarika: nikil gaya…

Abhi: achha

He quickly got of the bed leaving tarika but he was still caught by something he looked back and now it was the tip of her palloo stuck to the thread in his hand.

Tarika: sitting on the bed: lagta hai aaj meri sari tumhe jaane nhn de gi…

Abhi: hmmm lagta tho hai….

He quickly removed the sari and went out of the room. Tarika went inside the bathroom smiling and thinking.

Abhi went inside the guest room totally restless but his heart was happy when he did not get what was happening to him he left every thought and went to the bureau to spend some time with daya.

FLASH BACK OVER

Daya came out of the bathroom with wet hair and called Abhijeet but he did not answer so he went to the sofa and looked.

Abhi was dozed off in sleep with a smile on his face, soft breezes were putting his hair in his eyes and he was muttering something

Abhi: tumhari sari….

Daya smiled as he got that he was thinking about Tarika and he did not disturb him but covered him with sheet and went on the bed looking at his best friend.

Daya: bas Abhijeet ab mein orr tumhe iss halat mein nhn dekh sakta I hope tarika jald hi mill jaye or purvi or nikhil bhi theek hon.

On the other side all the sub inspectors are in girls room. Kajal, Tasha and vivek are present they were tracing the phone of rocky and were worried about their fellows who are under the grip of rocky and maya.

A/N: guys this chapter was much a flash back and keep some patience Abhirika would be together soon but to know what would happen next I want lots lots of reviews so I would be able to write any more. If there are any silent readers plz plz review its really important for a writer to get the views of his or her readers, so pleeeeeeeeeeease review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for late update guys but I was a little busy, anyways here is the next chapter, enjoy...**

PURVI AND NIKHIL...

Purvi opened her eyes and he also woke up it was 6am morning..

nikhil: subhah ho gayi hai hmmen jaldi kuch karna hoga..

purvi : hmm.. kisi bhi tarhan yahan se nikalna hoga kahin unhon ne abhijeet sir ko bula na liya ho..

They looked all around to find a way out.

purvi: nikhil tumhare paas mini knife hai?

nikhil: nhn shayad kahin gir gayi..

purvi: oh..

( she looked around ) nikhil wo dekho.. table par glass lamp hai...

nikhil: han mein lata hun..

nikhil dragged his chair to the table and shook it so the lamp fell on the ground he managed to get one broken piece of the he cut the ropes tied to his hands and he freed himself and now he rushed to purvi and untied her. they walked here and there and they saw a ventilator on the top of wall nikhil climbed to it and scratched the sides with the piece of glass and some how he managed to get out the ventilator after the effort of half an hour. he helped purvi to get out and he too jumped off and they rushed not coming in the site of kidnappers and they were in search of a phone to inform acp.

MAYA AND ROCKY...

maya: abhijeet ko call karo

rocky dilaed abhi's no.

abhi: hello..

rocky: han tho abhijeet ab tho purvi or nikhil bhi hamare kabze mein hain tho mujhe lagta hai k tumhe ab aa jana chahiye

abhi: kahan aana hai ( his voice stern)

rocky: chandni chowk ke peeche wali street mein aajana aage mere aadmi honge...or han akele hi aana warna…

abhi: kab aana hai?

Rocky: ekk ghante mein orr yaad rhe koi chalaki nhn..

He cut the call

Rocky: jao sara intazaam kar lo….

His men went to get ready for the plan.

CID…

Acp: Abhijeet tumhe ekk ghante mein wahan pohanchana hai..

Abhi: yes sir abhi 7 baje hain tho 8 baje jana hai

Daya: sir hum mein se kisi ko jana chahiye..

Acp: theek hai daya tum or tasha jao orr door se nazar rakhna.

Daya: ok sir

Acp: kajal or sachin tum log uss godown ke paas jao orr nazar rakhna koi garrbarr lage tho call karma.

They went off…

After half an hour abhi was ready with the team to go…..

He was driving the car with heera on front seat and daya and tasha were hiding in the back seat.

Abhi reached the place and parked the car holded heera and walked inside the street. Daya and tasha followed him but in a careful manner so that no one could trace them but his was just thought by them.

aBHI kept on walking and a man reached him and asked him to give his gun without any arguments abhi handed his gun to the man and the man took him to a barren plain ground. There was no one but one by one several men appeared and surrounded abhi and heera with guns pointed towards them. Then rocky appeared from one corner. Now daya and tasha were more careful. Abhi was really furious to se him as he was the one who shot his best friend and he was about to lose him for ever and secondly he was the man who misbehaved with his wife and tried to hurt her, he clutched his fists.

Rocky: (walking towards him ) ao Abhijeet welcome….

ABHI: tarika or mere saathi kahan hain

Rocky: batata hun itni jaldi kya hai.

He got a call.

Rocky: han bolo

Kya, kab kese

Tum kahan thi

Challo koi baaat nhn

Theek hai han mein aaraha hun wo saath mein hi hai.

He cut the call.

Abhi looked at him with mysterious eyes.

Rocky: tumhare saathi nikhil or purvi bhaag gaye par tarika abhi bhi hmmare kabze mein hai..

Abhi was releaced as his officers were safe but still worried for tarika.

Rocky: wo kya hai na drugs ki waja se kafi kamzoor ho gayi hai bechari bhaagne ki koshish bhi nhn kar skti..

Abhi: bakwaas bandd kar, dekh mein heera ko le aya ab mujhe tarika de do.

Rocky: theek hai chalo…

He took abhi inside a house and they came after 10 minutes.

A man was holding heera and abhi was walking besides him , he sat in their car and two men were dragging a big bag to the dickey and loaded it in it and they drove off.

Daya: yeh rocky kahan gaya or Abhijeet inn k saath kese challa gaya…

Tasah:han sir or unh one en koi signal bhi nhn diya or wo bag kesa tha pehle tho nhn tha un ke paas.

Dauya: challo ghar mein chall kar dekhte hai kya pata kuch mill jaye.

They went inside the house and started inspecting.

WHAT HAPPENED INSIDE THAT HOUSE DURING THAT TEN MINUTES?

Rocky took heera and abhi inside.

Abhi: yahan tho koi nhn hai

Rocky: (smirked ) tumhe kya laga hum itne bewakuf hain.

A man came from behind and hit abhi hard on the head and he fell on the ground unconscious. The men took put him in the bag which later they out in the dickey. Rocky wore the clothes like abhi and later he acted as abhi. Daya and tasha were not facing them as they were hiding so they just got the back view and thought that it was abhi.

After running for 30 mins nikhil and purvi found a pco and nikhil called acp

Acp: hello acp pradyuman…

Nikhil: hell sir mein nikhil ( he was panting)

Acp: hello nikhil kahan ho tum..

Salunkhe's and vivek's eyes widened as they heard the name of nikhil.

Nikhil: sir hum log wahan se bhaag aye par tarika unn ke kabze mein hai. Sir unhe asal mein heera nhn chahiye wo tho Abhijeet sir ko phasane ka tareeka hai unn ko mat bhejna agar wo bulayen

Acp: oar nikhil Abhijeet tho ja chukka hai

Nikhil: what oh my god, ekk or baat sir aaj dopeher 3 baje red fort mein ekk blast hoga par pata nhn kahan,

Acp: kya..

Nikhil: yes sir or yeh larki maya hai jis ne Abhijeet sir ko aap logon ke khilaf kia rha meine case file mein uss ki photo dekhi thi…

Acp: my god theek hai tum log jaldi hotel aa jao

Nikhil : ok sir.

Acp explained every thing to vivek and Salunkhe.

Vivek: sir daya sir ko phone karte hain

Acp called daya.

Daya: hello sir

Acp: han daya Abhijeet kahan hai

Daya: sir wo tho challa gaya pata nhn kyun unn logon ke saath or hmmen koi signal nhn dia.

Acp: daya wo musibat mein hai abhi nikhil or purvi ka phone aaya thaw o bhaag nikle hai par uss ne bataya k Abhijeet ko phasya jar ha hai or 3 baje koi blast hone wala hai red fort mein tum log jaldi yahan aa jao.

Daya and tasha rushed to the hotel.

Daya: sir pata nhn Abhijeet kis haal mein hoga.

Acp: daya kaal or savhin hain wahan par wo zaroor khabar dein gay.

Tasha: par sir bomb kahan hai yeh tho hmmen pata hi nhn

Acp: tasha hai tho wo red fort mein hi tho kisi aisi jaga hoga jahan bheer rehti hai.

Vivek: ( looking at the laptop )

Sir rocky ka yeh phone abhi switched off hai par yeh last time red fort mein on kia gaya tha or uss jaga par tourists ki kaafi bheerr bhi rhti hai..

Ap: tho ho sakta hai bomb wahin par ho….

SACHIN AND KAJAL…

A car arrived near the godown and stopped two men took the bag from yhe dickey and went inside and a man took heera inside and then rocky came out of the car and it was clear that it was rocky coz the men were calling him BOSS.

Kajal: Abhijeet sir kahan hain

Sachin: mein bhi yahi soch raha hun kajal…. Challo andar jhank kar dekhte hain..

They surveyed the godown but the curtains and men were disturbing them.

Sachin: acp sir ko phone kar deta hun.

Acp: han sachin

Sachin: sir yahan rocky or heera tho aaye hain par abhi sir nhn aaye…

Acp: mein jantha tha sachin kuch tho garrbarr hai mein daya ko wahan bhejta hun tab tak tum log hoshiyar rehna

Sachin: ok sir

Call over.

Acp: daya tum jao uss godown par. Hum yahan sambhal lein gay

Daya: ok sir.

Within half an hour daya was with sachin and kajal. Vivek, tasha, acp and Salunkhe went inside the red fort to the respective place and started detecting with the metal detectors to find the bomb but being careful that they should not bring panic in the people. In another half an hour purvi and nikhil were in the hotel they got phones and called acp he instructed them to join daya and they were within no time with daya.

NOW IT WAS TWELVE PM….

DAYA,NIKHIL,PURVI,KAJAL AND SACHIN…

NIKHIL: Sir ab andar kese jayen?

Daya: kuch na kuch tho sochna parre ga

Kajal: sir unn logon ke paas ekk bara sa bag tha kahin uss mein abhi sir tho nhn thhay

Sachin: han sir ho sakta hai..

Daya: theek hai agar isa hai tho andar jana hi parre ga.

Firstly they peeped inside the godown and found men all around with their guns but there was no sign of heera tarika and abhi and not even maya and rocky.

Daya: yahan har taraf admi hain or andar sirf iss back door se ja sakte hain jab wo aadmi wahan na ho…

Purvi: tho chalen sir…

Daya: nhn purvi thorri der intazar karo dekhte hain kya hota hai…

ACP,SALUNKHE,VIVEK AND TASHA….

Vivek: sir agar hum iss tarhan chup kar check karte rhe tho time nikal jaye ga sir time bohat kam hai

Acp: par vivek yahan itne sare log hain inhe bata bhi tho nhn sakte kaam or mushkil ho jaye ga…

Salunkhe: mein ekk kaam karta hun bom disposal squad ko bula leta hun.

Acp: theek hai Salunkhe…..

Tasha: sir bhi tak ham itna hi check kar paye hain or ab 1 baj gaya hai sirf do ghante baki hain.

Acp: lager ho tasha kuch tho zaroor mile ga….

FINALLY ABHIRIKA…

Abhi found him on the ground his coat all covered in dust he sat on the ground and shook his head which was still spinning.

Abhi: yeh mein kahan hun?

He looked around and his eyes widened as he looked at one corner. It was tarika leaning on one side of the opposite wall. She was unconscious and her hands tied . abhi managed to loose the ropes on his hands and freed his hands and he walked towards tarika. He shivered seeing her in this condition her face was giving an expression or helplessness and she was looking really weak. There were blue spots on her face as rocky usually slapped her hard.

Abhi's eyes were filled with tears he raised his hand and touched her cheek with great hesitation as he considered him the cause of her condition right now. Tarika slowly opened her eyes on the touch and smiled she thought she was still in reverie but she realized it was reality and she shook

Tarika: Abhijeet tum

Abhi: han tarika…

It took not even a second for her to recognize her abhi. Abhi quickly untied her hands and made her sit. Tarika holded her head in her hands and settled her self but Abhijeet without waiting for her reaction huuged her so tightly that it seemed he would never let her go off. Tarika hugged him back and cried awfully.

Abhi: im sorry tarika meri waja se tum..

Tarika: Abhijeet thank god tum aa gaye mujhe bohat dar lag rha tha…..

Abhi: ab mein aa gay hun na.

They parted and abhi patted her head.

Abhi: tarika im really sorry

Tarika: b yeh sorry bandd karo Abhijeet plz…

Abhijeet smiled at her comment and wiped her tears. He looked into her eyes and kept on looking tarika smiled at him and tried to keep her eyes open but it was difficult for her as she was really weak. Abhi holded her from waist so that she could not fall and kissed her with all his emotions and tarika kissed him back with all the energy she had left and close her eyes losing her entire body in his arms.

**So guys did u like it or not plz review and tell me now the kidnapping would be soon over but Abhirika are together atleast. But don't forget to review,**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: THE CLIMAX IS HERE GUYS LET SEE WHAT HAPPENS...

Abhirika broke apart but tarika was still in his arms she was really weak. she was losing her balance even when sitting but abhi was keeping her secure in his arms.

abhi: tarika tum theek ho?

tarika: han ( she smiled )

To keep her self balanced she burrowed her head in his chest and rested her body. abhi smiled at her and holded her tightly so that she could not fall.

tarika: abhijeet wo larkki maya hai...

abhi: maya ( patting her head )

tarika: han jo tumhe uss tv channel par le gayi thi or tum ham sab se door chale gaye thhay... ( her voice even low )

abhi: kya wo wali maya wo tho marr gayi thi na...( he raised her head so that she could face him)

tarika: nhn abhijeet wo zinda hai orr ussi ne tumhe yahan bulaya hai...

abhi: kyun?

tarika: pata nhn par unn ko heera nhn chahiye tha yeh tho bas tumhe phasane ka tareeka tha...

for a second abhi was in a reverie that how maya died ( the last part of abhi ke ateet ka raaz ) and her supposed last breath here she confessed that she started to love abhi...

tarika: abhijeet... abhi.. (she shook her )

abhi: ( came too) huuu...

tarika: kya hua..

abhi: kuch nhn ( he put his hand on her cheek carressing it )

tarika: abhijeet ekk blast hona hai aaj 3 baje par ab fikar ki baat nhn purvi or nikhil bhaag gaye hain unho ne acp sir ko inform kar dia hoga par agar nhn kia tho?

abhi: fikar mat karo tarika hum kuch karte hain...

he made tarika sit her back supporting the wall that she couldnot fall and he stood up...

abhi: sab se pehle yahan se bahar nikalna hoga. par kese...

abhi walked to the door and took out his special tool from the pocket which he usually uses to unlock the door.

He put the knife in the lock and carefully twisted the lock after 10 minutes the door was open.

Abhi: khul gaya.. challo

Tarika stood up with the support of wall and abhi reached to help her now she was a little bit strong.

Tarika: tum ne kese khol lia mujh se tho nhn hua..

Abhi: hmmm… actually yeh sr. inspector Abhijeet ka skill hai

Tarika: ohhhh…

Abhi: abhi chalte hain rocky or maya mera intazaar kar rhe hain.

They both first peeped out the door and when there was no one they came out and walked without making a single noise. They reached their office room.

Abhi: lagta hai wo log andar hain..

Tarika: Abhijeet yeh bohat sare hain hmmen team ki zaroorat hai..

Abhi: mujhe lagta hai k team aane wali hai…

Tarika: kya?

Abhi: han acp sahab ekk expert future teller hain unhe iss khatre ke bare mein bhi pata hoga tho team aati hi hogi.

Tarika: hope so ( she tightly wrapped her hand around his arm and was looking here and there with scared eyes )

Abhi looked at her and then to her arm which she rolled around his arm. He shivered as she holded him. He was in deep thoughts, he was feeling guilty coz he did not believe her and she was in danger coz of him but she still believes in him. He is her culprit but she is still supporting him and standing by his side after all what he did. He was proud of her and he smiled at her.

Tarika: Abhijeet kya dekh rhe ho?

Abhi: ku kuch nhn

Tarika: hum andar chalen…

Abhi: abhi nhn

They step in the hall and there were no men as it was lunch time and they were having lunch some where out.

Abhi peeped through one curtain and shocked.

Tarika: kya hua ( she too peeped through curtain )

Tarika: daya..

Abhi: han or baki sab bhi hain purvi kajal sachin.

He slowly opened the window and whispered: daya

Daya looked here and there as he heard the whisper and finally saw abhi..

Daya: ( delightfully) Abhijeet tum)

He rushed to Abhirika near the window. All their conversation was about a whisper.

Daya: Abhijeet tum theek tho hona or tarika tum

Abhi: daya hum thek hai tum log yahan kya kar rhe ho

Daya: machhar marne aaye hain

Tarika: kya

Daya: array tum logon ko bachane aaye hain or kya

Abhi: ohh uss bomb ka kya hua?

Daya: acp sir lage hue hain uss ke peeche

Abhi: phir tho mill hi jaye ga apne acp sahab hain na

The rest of team gathered around the window and enquired Abhirika that how they are they were really happy seeing their team again.

Abhi: daya abhi yahan koi nhn hai par maya or rocky andar hi hain. Tum log iss waqt andar aa sakte ho orr phir…

Kajal: orr phir daya sir sab ko machhar ki tarhan massal dein gay….

Abhi: kajal mein bhi fight kar sakta hun..

Kajal: yes sir mera matlab tha…

Sachin: tho sir kahan se andar aayen

Abhi: tum log uss peeche wale darwaze se andar aao abhi wahan sirf ekk aadmi hai or phir hall mien aa jana wahan par mein or tarika tumhe millen gay…

Daya: theek hai boss abhi tum log jao kahin wo log aa na jayen…

Abhirika nodded.

Daya: said turning from the side:orr han zara dhyean rkhna k hum lo kidnappers ki territory mein hain tum logon ke ghar par nhn…( he gave naughty smile )

Abhi: han han pata hai ( he smirked and closed the window and curtain)

Again Abhirika were going towards that room and for a sudden someone wrapped abhi's nose with a napkin wet with chloroform and he was fainted.

Tarika: Abhijeet…

Rocky holded her arm tightly and dragged her to their office and two men dragged abhi by the side.

IT WAS 1:45 pm NoW

Abhi and tarika wee tied to the chairs and tarika was not fainted but abhi was , a man splashed water on his face so he gained consciousness.

After all Maya was standing in front of abhi and was directly facing him.

Maya: tumhe kya laga Abhijeet mein tumhe itni aasani se jaane dun gi….

Abhi: tum zinda kese ho?

Maya: yeh sab chorro….

Abhi: ab kya chahiye tumhe….

Maya: kuch khaas nhn par jo chahiye soch rhi hun wo kaam tum hi karo tho acha hai…

Tarika: dekho hmmen plz jane do na…

Rocky: array darling tum fikar kyun karti ho mein hun na tumhare saath.

Tarika turned her face with a expression of disgust.

Abhi: ekk bar mein yahan se nikal jaun phir dekh tera kya haal karta hun….. ( he struggled with the ropes )

Rocky: stopped smiling : ekk tho iss ne bohat pareshan kar rkha hai..

Maya: chup karo mera asli maksad tho Abhijeet hai

Abhi: kya kehna chahti ho tum….

Maya: kya kehna chahti hun Abhijeet, tum jante ho..

Abhi gave a confused look…

Maya: tum jante ho mein tum se kitna pyaar karti hun , mujhe pata hai k meine tumhare saath ghalat kia par iss ka matlab yeh tho nhn k tum mujhe itni asani se bhool jao tum aisa kese kar skte ho Abhijeet.

Abhi: kya bakwaas kar rhi ho….

Tarika exchanged glances with abhi with lots of questions in her eyes and he looked back with an answer I DON'T KNOW

Maya: yeh koi bakwaas nhn hai Abhijeet sach hai tum mujhe apni zindagi se itne asani se nhn nikaal sakte meine tumhare liye sab kuch bhula dia…

Abhi looked at the ground

Maya: orr tum kehte ho keh yeh bakwaas hai… tumhe aisa lagta hai lekin mera naam bhi maya hai mujhe jo chahiye hota hai mein wo le kar rhti hun.

Tarika: orr tumhe kya chahiye ( she raised her eyebrow )

Maya: (turned over not to face them ) 'ABHIJEET'

ABHIRIKA LOOKED AT EACHOTHER WITH CONFUSED EYES

Abhi: yeh kya keh rhi ho

Maya: mein tumhe chahti hun abhijeet ( now she was facing him ) I want you…. Abhi bhi waqt hai Abhijeet ekk bar soch lo hum ekk khushhal zindagi bitayen gay..

She came close to him and bent a little to face him directly and raised her hand and was about to touch his face when he turned his face to the other side with a swift and an expression of hatred. Tarika's eyes were almost filled with tears. Maya put her hand back and walked away a little.

Abhi: ( he raised his head in anger ) bas maya bohat ho gaya ab ekk shabdd bhi mat kehna samajh kya rkha hai tumne mujhe han mein yeh nhn bhool sakte k tum hi wo shaks ho jis ne mujhe meri zindagi meri team se door kia or yeh pyaar wyaar ka natak bandd karo…

Maya: (almost shouting ) yeh koi natak nhn hai Abhijeet yeh sach hai sach..

Abhi: theek hai agar yeh sach hai tho ekk or sach sun lo… mein tum se pyaar nhn karta han mein pyaar karta hun lekin sirf tarika se suna sirf tarika se.

Tarika was now crying hearing these words from his mouth at this moment.

Abhi: meine kabhi nhn socha tha k tum irni girr

Sakti ho tum ne tarika ko mujh se door karne k liye itni barri sazish ki pehle wo photos phir kidnapping orr yeh sab…..

Maya: ( almost mad)

Tarika tarika tarika har waqt tarika or aaj mein yahi naam mitaon gi hmesha hmesha k liye..

She instructed one man to un tie Abhijeet and he did. Abhi stood up and was going to untie tarika but maya stopped him.

Maya: ekk minute Abhijeet

Maya: ( to his man ) suno yeh gun isse de do…

The man handed the gun to abhi and abhi took it. Then he said the man to untie tarika and now tarika was also standing…..

DAYA AND HIS TEAM…..

It was not the time to break the door at this moment as it creates noise so daya used another method. He knocked the back door first and then hid on the side of wall kajal was hiding on the other side. The guard inside heard the knocking and opened the door and in a blink daya put his hand on his mouth and cracked his neck and he was no more he settled the man on a side and signaled kajal to come in and she followed him they were walking very carefully with their guns up!

Sachin peeped through the small opened side of curtain and found no one. He slowly cut a small piece of glass from the window and then opened the lock and he, purvi and nikhil jumped inside the godown and they hid behind one wall. A man was standing there and now purvi had decided to do something she hit the man hard on head with the tip of her pistol and he fell, nikhil hid him and they walked in the core of godown with their guns up!

IT WAS 2:15 NOW

ACP AND BOMB

Acp: ab yahi jaga baki hai bomb yahin par hoga…

And tasha's metal detector beeped…

Tasha: sir yahan pe kuch hai

Every one reached her , vivek and fredy searched in the flowers and they heard a beep then laser light.

Vivek: ( his eyes widened) sir bomb yahan par hai..

Every one bent to see it.…

Salunkhe: lagta hai ke remote wala bomb hai par agar iss k wire kat den tho

Fredy: tho yeh bomb nhn phate ga ( his voice was a shout )

NEARLY EVERY ONE IN THE PLACE GOT WHAT HE SAID AND THERE WAS PANIC ALL AROUD 'BOMB' 'BOMB'

Acp: yeh kya kia tum ne fredy

Fredy: sorry sir

Salunkhe: koi bat nhn boss bomb kafi barra hai kafi tabahi macha sakta hai

Vivek: or sir abhi tak bomb disposal squad wale bhi nhn aaye…..

Acp: jaldi hi kuch karma parre ga logon mein panic phel gaya hai

EVERY ONE WAS SHOUTING AND RUNNING THERE AND VIVESHA KEPT ON SETTLING THE PEOPLE AND HELPED THEM TO LEAVE THE PLACE.

A/N: So how was it guys I need lots of reviews to continue so read and review plz…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Its a short update guys but im really busy so sorry but plz review and for extra information i tell you that i have planned some cute abhirika moments after the kidnapping would be over and its on its end..**

ACP AND TEAM...

acp: ab kya karen salunkhe bomb disposal squad wale bhi nhn aaye hain..

salunkhe: mein try karun

acp: yaar tho mall mein kisi shop mein nhn hai k bol rha hai yeh shirt try karun...

salunkhe: arrey nhn pradyuman** ...**

tasha: its already 2:30 sir

acp's phone...

acp: han daya

daya: sir hun godown mein hi hain infact abhi or tarika ne hmmen rasta bataya

acp" wo dono theek hain kya

daya: yes sir abhi tak tho theek thaay par ab mahin dikh nhn rahen hain sir lagta hai garrbarr hai aap log jaldi yahan aa jaye..

acp: par daya bomb hammare samne hai samajh mein nhn aa raha kya karen...

daya: kya... sir jo bhi karna hai jaldi kijiye... lagata hai koi aa raha hai mein rakhta hun..

salunhe: kya hua..

acp: daya ko lagta hai k kuch garrbarr hai...hmmen jald wahan pohanchna hoga

salunkhe: pehle yeh bomb..

acp: chal tho hi try kar le salunkhe..

for fifteen minuted they spent in choosing to cut which wire and after all salunkhe cut one and the bomb was defused successfully they took deep breath...

acp: challo shukar hai... ab challo

DAYA AND TEAM...

Daya entered the hall with kajal and they met sachin,purvi and nikhil and then they went towards the office cracking and hitting the men on duty without a noise. now they were standing out side the door and listening what was going on inside.

INSIDE THE ROOM...

Abhirika were standing with eachother and maya in front of abhi and rocky on one side..

maya: abhijeet... mar do..

abhi: kya: han marr do tarika ko..

abhi: smirked playing with the gun in his hand: pagal samjha hai kya..

maya: walked close to him: mujhe pata tha ke tum itni aasani se nhn maano gay issi liye meine pehle se bandobast kar la tha.. tumhe pata hoga shayad ke theek 3 baje ekk bomb phatte ga or har taraf tabahi phel jaye gi..

abhi was now getting that she wants to blackmail him.

Maya: abhijeet mein janti hun k tum ekk bohat ache cid officer ho or apni ekk ghalati ki wajah se hazaron masum logon ki maut nhn chaho gay iss liye tumhe tarika ko marna hoga

Abhi looked at tarika and she was a little bit scared.

Maya: agar tum ne tarika ko na mara tho. she looked at rocky and he took out the remote from his pocket..

Rocky: tho yeh bomb 3 baje se pehle hi phat jaye ga…

Maya: zyada waqt nhn hai tumhare paar Abhijeet itna mat ocho meine tumhe sirf ekk larki ko marne k liye kahan hai kuch zyada nhn (she laughed)

Abhi looked into tarika's eyes and faced her from a distance he thought that she is not just an ordinary girl for him she was his life and something much more.

Abhi: dekho mein mein yeh nhn kar sakta ( his voice cracking)

Maya: tho theek hai phir. And rocky was about to press the button on remote..

Tarika: Abhijeet dekho hmmare liye unn logon ko bachana zaroori hai chalao goli ghabrao mat plz tum hi tho kehte Ho _DUTY FIRST SENTIMENTS LATER_ tho phir der mat karo shoot!

Abhi's hands were shivering and his breath cracking..

Maya: arrey wah tarika tho bohat samajhdar hai ab kis baat ka intazaar hai Abhijeet ab tho tarika g bhi maan gayin apni jaan dene k liye tho jaldi karun kahin bohat der na ho jaye…

Abhi: pagal ho gayi ho tum

Maya: han ho gayi hun Abhijeet tumhare pyaar mein ab time waste mat karo orr khatam kar do iss tarika ko hmesha hmesha k liye yahi meri sab se barri dushmann hai jis ne tumhe mujh se door kia.

Abhi was trying to point the gun towards tarika but he was not so strong to kill her.

Outside the door daya and team was shocked at this and now they waited for nothing and broke in!

The team was here with guns up and every one inside was shocked

Maya: array tum log bhi aa gaye challo acha hai dekh lo tarika ko marte huay acp sir nhn aaye kya? Challo koi bat nhn

Daya: yeh kya kar rhe ho Abhijeet tum theek tho ho tum aisa nhn kar skte

Abhi was having tears in his eyes and he was struggling to shoot tarika but he was not able he broke properly when he looked in the teary and loved filled eyes of tarika.

Abhi: im sorry tarika mein…

Tarika: kuch mat kaho abhijeee….eet( she hardly finished her sentence )

The team there was standing without moving as they knew not what to do what they were seeing was just impossible…

But for a sudden a similar face appeared with some of others and with their guns up!

Acp: rukh jao Abhijeet ( he broke in )

Abhi: sir ( with a smile )

Acp: koi zaroorat nhn tarika ko shoot karne ki…

Every one was confused….

Maya: Abhijeet shoot karo warna bomb phat jaye ga

Acp: ( laughed ) tumhare bomb per tho ham ne kab ka tala laga diya..

Rocky: kya

Salunkhe: han hum ne bomb defuse kar diya hai…..

Every one was relieved on this and abhi was the most and he looked with cheery eyes at tarika and she smiled back.

AND NOW IT WAS **CID** TIME!

There were total twelve men in the room except maya and rocky sooo..

Vivek and fredy rushed to two, sachin and nikhil handled four and some three were with daya and the girls with other three. Abhi took control of rocky.

Vivek was hitting with his all time special kicks and fredy was fighting with his special impish punches. Daya as usual his THAPPAR and all he smashed two men with each other and they fell in the feet of acp and he made them sit and stand as a punishment .Nikhil and sachin were fighting with great spirit and the girls were slapping the three men turn after turn. Abhijeet on the other side punching and kicking rocky with all his strength as he was his old enemy and what he did with tarika he was even furious. Salunkhe was inspecting the men who were falling on the ground after CID attacks that are they alive or not. Daya was punching the men with every strength and meanwhile one man got the gun and was about to shoot him when abhi pushed him and the bullet hit his right arm and passed in to it….

Abhi: ahhh…

Daya: Abhijeet…

He walked to him..tarika also came running the rest of team was worried but they kept fighting as abhi was now with tarika and daya.

Daya: ekk bar phir tumne meri jaan bachane k liye khud par goli kha li..

Abhi: ( smiled ) array yaar yeh sab tho hota hi rehta hai.( he was giving an expression of pain…

Tarika tied napkin tightly on his arm to stop bleeding and they switched to fight again.

After some twenty mins some of the men were on ground and some in the grip of officers.

Maya took the chance and grabbed purvi from the neck as she was standing with her…

Maya: mujhe jane do nhn tho iss ko maar dun gi ( she was squeezing her neck )

The girls were unable to top her as they were holding men so even though tarika was weak but in full rage she rushed to her and slapped her so hard that she even did not think about in the dreams and for a sudden every one was shocked that tarika did this how but every one got it , it was the power of love as tarika was red in anger about whatever maya said in the few past minutes.

Now maya and rocky were sitting on the chairs in the culprit form and cid was interrogating them.

Acp: batao kyun kia yeh sab…

Maya: ( crying ) Abhijeet k liye…

Daya: kya pagalpan hai yeh…..

Maya: yeh koi pagalpan nhn hai pyaar karti hun mein Abhijeet se

Salunkhe: jis ko tum pyaar kehti ho na asal mein wo pagalpan hi hai.

Vivek: lekin tum tho mar gayyi thin a..

Maya: nhn mein bach gayi thi or meine ekk drug ka gang bana liya tha Mumbai mein….. jab mujhe pata chala k Abhijeet ki shaadi ho gayi hai tarika se tho mein pagal ho gayi or meine soch liya mein kuck na kuch tho zaroor karun gi..

Kajal: issi liye tum ne Abhijeet sir tak wo photos pohanchayen take wo tarika par shak Karen….

Maya: han..or mera plan bilkul sahi jaraha tha tarika ko meine call kia or phir kidnap kar liya par iss rocky ne sab bidarr dia uss khabri ki laash ko khula chorr dia..

Sachin: yeh rocky tunhare ssath kese mila..

Maya: iss ko tho bas mene istamaal kia aap logon ko yeh dikhane k liye ke yeh sab iss ka plan hai

Rocky: orr mein bhi iss ki baat maan gaya kyunk iss ne mujhe iss drug ke dhande mese 50 percent profit dene ka wada kya tha…..

Nikhil broght heera from the other room and was holding him.

Abhi: or tum ne heera ka bhi istamaal kia mujhe bulane k liye

Maya: Abhijeet mein tumhare liya mein kuch bhi kar skti hun tho yeh sab tho kuch nhn…

Abhi turned his face to one side…

Abhi: tum ne jo kia ghalat kia maya iss tarhan pyaar nhn kia jata logon ko maar kar unn ko takleef pohancha kar or yeh tumhari ghalat fehmi thi ke agar tum aisa karo gi tho mein tumhara saath dun ga. Tum ne mujh tak pohanchane k liye tarika ka istamaal kia. Meine tarika par shak kia sirf tumhari wajah se mein tumhe kabhi maaf nhn kar skta….

Acp: dekho maya beshak tumhara pyaar sacha hai lekin iss tareekey se pyaar ko hasil nhn kia jata or ab iss ki saza tumhe mile gi…

OFFICERS TOOK MAYA, ROCKY, HEERA AND THEIR MEN TO DELHI JAIL AND LOCKED THEM.

Acp: tarika tum theek ho..

Tarika: yes sir….

Acp: or Abhijeet tum

Abhi: im ok sir

Salunkhe: tho tarika g kesi hain aap , aap ke bhagair lab sooni sooni lag rhi thi kyunk koi aisa tha hi nhn jis ki mr. Abhijeet dil khol kar tareef karte..

Every one smiled…

Daya: wese accha hua ke dcp sahab ki deadline khatam hone se ekk din pehle hi mission poora hogaya….

Abhi: yes sir nhn tho ham sab ki nokri tho gayi thi..

Kajal: ( very excited)

Sir mein bohat kush hun ka ab sab thek ho gaya tarika or Abhijeet sir ekk bar phir se ekk ho gayi ( she smiled)

Salunkhe: mein bhi kajal

Tasha: sir aap ? ( with questioning eyes)

Salunkhe: han wo lab mein tho mein aise hi kahta hun wese I missed their flirts… kyun tarika…

Tarika blushed at this and abhi looked at her with great concentration.

Daya: whispered in abhi's ear: hmm.. yaar wese yaad rakhna ham sab iss waqt yahan hain…

Abhi: looked at him with angry and mocking eyes: pata hai..

Acp: tho ab chalen

Fredy: yes sir wese bhi mujhe bohat bhook lag rhi hai

Every one started walking but when tarika walked her head spun for a moment and she was about to fall when abhi caught her around waist.

Abhi: tarika… ( he patted her cheek)

Acp: Abhijeet isse jaldi se hospital le chalo abhi

Abhi: yes sir

He carried tarika in his arms and went to the hospital.

There abhi got his gun shot bandaged other officers who were hurt in the process and tarika was in ICU every one was waiting outside and doctor came.

Abhi: kesi hai tarika..

Doc: dekhiye she is very weak or unn drugs ki wajah se us par kafi effect hua hai or phir upper se stress inhe kuch din hospital mein hi rakhna parre ga…

Abhi: hospital mein

Doc: yes

Daya: tho kya hum uss se mill sakta hain

Doc: abhi nhn hum ne uss ko anesthesia dia hai she is in sleep kuch der k baad uss ko hosh aa jaye ga phir aap uss se mill sakte hai.. excuse me

Abhi: thanku doctor…

Acp: I hope tarika jaldi theek ho jaye

Abhi: yes sir…..

Then dcp came in the hospital..

Acp: sir aap yahan

Dcp: kyun mein yahan nhn aa sakta mujh par koi ban laga hai kya…..

Daya: nhn nhn sir hmara wo matlab nhn tha aap tho jab chahen kahin bhi tang arra sakte hain

Dcp: kya?

Kajal: sir ka matlab aap kabhi bhi kahin bhi aa sakte hain sir

Dcp: hmmm.. tum kafi samajhdar larrki ho kajal aagi bohat taraki karo gi..

Kajal: thanku sir…

Dcp: ( he walked towards Abhijeet ) tho Sr. Inspector Abhijeet!

**A/N: how was it guys plz review then I will post the next chapter a bit longer and as all of you wanted kidnapping is ov**er now.


	12. Chapter 12

Guys im not at all encouraged with only three or four comments so plz review when ever you guys read...

DCP: tHo Abhijeet...!

NO REPLY...

DCP: a little bit louder: abhijeeeeeeeeet

Abhijeet was walking to and fro in front of the door of ICU. Swaying his hands several times in his dark hair which made them mess around all.

dcp: ( now in anger ) Abhijeeeeeeeeeeet..

Abhi: ( with a bang ) yes... sir.. ( some strands of his hair straight falling into his worried eyes)

dcp: tumhari tabiyat theek nhn lagti...

abhi: no no sir mein theek hun...

dcp: han tho batayo case file kahan hai..

abhi: case file?

dcp: han yeh jo itna barra drama hua tumhari wajah se..

Abhi gave a look "meri wajah se'

dcp: or nhn tho kya uss larki ne yeh sab tumhare pyaar mein kia ( he raised his hands in the air in a teasing style)

Abhi looked at ground on his comment and the team was not happy with the style of dcp.

Dcp: ab tumhe hi iss case ki file tayyar karni hai and I want each and every detail or yeh report mujhe kal tak chahiye…

Abhi: yes sir.

Dcp: orr han wo tumhari biwi kesi hai matlab tarika….

Abhi: sir theek…hai

Dcp: acchi baat hai nhn tho tum uss ka khayal rakhne k liye kaam se chuti le lo gay phir khooniyon ko kon pakrre ga….. mein issi liye kahta hun CID mein ho tho pyaar mat karo warna bhari parr sakta hai par koi meri baat sunta hi nhn….

He left abhi and he sighed with relief and dcp marched to the rest of team.

Dcp: or mujhe khushi hai k tum logon ki nokri bach gayi agar mission thorra late ho jata tho tum sab tho….. khair yahan delhi mein ekk barra nakli note banana ka racket hai or delhi police chahti hai k tum log is case ko solve karo kyunke iss gang ki roots Mumbai mein theen iss liye tayar ho jayo kuch dino k liye tum log delhi may hi ho..

After giving all the orders he finally left the hospital.

The team sighed with relief.

Daya: lo Abhijeet tum par tho kafi kaam dal diya dcp ne…

Abhi: koi baat nhn yaar..

Daya: tho kal tak yeh report tayar karne mein koi problem nhn

Abhi: nhn tum karo gay na meri help tho phir problem kesi….

Daya: yeh madad free mein nhn mile gi boss…

Abhi: tho..

Daya: tumhe mere liye kuch karma parre ga….

Abhi: kya…

Daya: tumhe abhi mere saath hotel chalna hoga or phir hum fresh ho kar dinner Karen gay…

Abhi: par daya tarika….

Daya: tarika ke paas tasha or vivek hain na or tum fresh ho kar ajana yahan par ab maan bhi jao yaar..

Abhi: theek hai.( he smiled )

The rest of team also went to the hotel for refreshment and vivesha already got fresh so they were staying with tarika and now DUO were leaving.

Tasha: ham tarika ka khayal rkhen gay sir… ( she addressed abhi )

Abhi: I know ..

Daya: wese vivek bhool mat jana k tum log yahan tarika ka khayal rkhne k liye ho han..( he looked at him with teasing and mocking eyes)

Vivek: ( blushed and stammered ) yess sir hum yaad rkhan gay..

TASHA LOOKED AT HIM AND SMILED. Abhi looked at them and laughed loudly and every one joined him…

IN THE HOTEL….

IN THE RESTAURANT….

Acp: tho abhi report kab ready kar rhe ho

abhi: sir bas abhi ja hi rahan hun ( he sipped juice)

kajal: sir ab tho delhi mein ekk or case solve karna hai..

daya: han kajal kafi khatarnak gang hai wo mere khabri ne sari details de di hain

acp: good daya… hum subhah se hi investigation shuru kar den gay

every one nodded in yes.

Purvi: sir abhi tarika kesi hai

Abhi was about to say something…when daya cut him

Daya: arrey purvi wo theek hai tasha or ivek hain na uss ke saath uss ka khayal rkhen gay…tension mat lo( he filled his mouth with sandwich)

Purvi: ( murmered under her teeth) issi liyr tho tension hai

Abhi: kya?

Purvi: mhm sir wo

Fredy: sir purvi kehna chati hai k wo dono khud ka khayal tho rakh nhn sakte tarika ka kya rkhen gay

Every one laughed

Salunkhe: wese wo tarika ka khayal tho rakh rhe hain pae itna acche se nhn rakh sakte jese hamara Abhijeet rakhta Hi kyun Abhijeet? (he smirked )

Abhi: sir wo aa sir ab mujhe uss bomb ke bare mein details de dain report mein add karni hai…

Salunkhe: han han kyun nhn akhir tum ne tarika ji k pas bhi tho jana hai na tho kaam jaldi khatam karna parre ga….

Abhi blushed and every one laughed…

Now DUO In their room…

Abhi was sitting on the bed with a pillow under his neck and daya was on the sofa, his legs crossed and a cushion under his elbows….

Daya: Abhijeet…

Abhi: hummmm…

Daya: congratulations yaar

Abhi: kyun?

Daya: ekk baar phir se normal hone k liye

Abhi: oh thanxyaar

Daya: yaar mein tumhe uss

Halat mein nhn dekh sakta ayenda kabhi wesa behave mat karna… ah wait wo tum thorri na aisa behave kar rhe thhay wo tho pyaar

Thaaaaaaaaaaa…..

Abhi: dayaaaaaaaa….

Daya: sorry yaar

( he shut his open mouth )

Abhi: tumhe bhi thanku

Daya: woh kis liye?

Abhi: mujhe sachai batane k liye agar tum na hote tho mujhe kabhi pata nhn chalta k tarika ne kuch nhn kia or ekk or baat k liye hmesha mera saath dene k liye..

Daya came and sat on the bed facing abhi..

Daya: dekho Abhijeet meine jo kia tumhari or tarika ki kushi k liye kia uss k liye thanku ki zaroorat nhn….. or jahan tak baat hai saath dene ki tho wo tho mein hmesha dun ga boss after all you are my best friend..

Abhi: ( with teary eyes) im lucky to have you..

Daya: mee too ( he tried to change the mood )

Abhijeet kya tum tarika ke saath serials dekhne lag gaye ho har waqt senti ho jate ho..

Abhi looked at him and laughed

Abhi: array yaar tarika ke saath reh kar t v serial dekhni ki kya zaroorat hai wo kudh ekk bohat barra drama hai..

Daya: abhi…..yeh kya keh dia tum ne ab tho tarika ko batana hi parre ga.

Abhi: array yaar mein tho mazak kar rha tha

Daya: achaaaaaaaaaw

Abhi's phone rang….

Abhi: han tasha

Kya?

Mera matlab thanx mein abhi aata hun..

He cut the call

Daya: kya hua

Abhi: ( really excited)

Daya tarika ko hosh aa gaya…

Daya: arey wah yeh tho bohat acchi bat hai ekk kaam karo tum jao mein sab ko batata hun or hum tumhe later on join karte hain..

Abhi: ok

And he rushed to the hospital

Daya: (smiled)

Yeh Abhijeet bhi na

And he went outside to inform others…

IN THE HOSPITAL…

Abhi opened the icu door with a band and found tarika lying in the bed with weak face and vivek and tasha were telling her some joke and she was smiling not enough strong to laugh.

Vivek: sir aap aa gaye

Abhi: han..

Tasha: sir aap bethiye hum cafeteria chalte hain

Vivek: par hum abhi tho gaye thhay…

TASHA PUNCHED HIM LIGHTLY AND SMILED AT ABHI. SHE DRAGGED VIVEK OUTSIDE WITH ONE ARM AND CLOSED THE DOOR. ABHI LOOKED AT THEM WITH CONFUSED EYES AND SHRUGGED.

Now abhi decided to face tarika….

He slowly went to her and sat on the chair looking at her. She looked back at him and smiled.

Abhi: ab kesi tabiyat hai…

Tarika: theek hai or tumhri arm mein jo goli..

Abhi: wo bhi theek hai…

Tarika tried to sit but abhi forced her to lay back in the bed.

Abhi: wo….

Tarika was constantly looking at him and this made him more nervous. And he started looking at the bed….

Abhi: wo doctor ne kaha tumhe kuch din idhhar rehna parre ga

Tarika: patta hai vivek or tasha ne bataya wo dono kitne cute hain na.. ( she smiled )

Abhi: hmmm( he smiled back)

And then again complete silence and now abhi broke the silence

Abhi: Salunkhe sir tumhe bohat miss karte thhay…

Tarika was silent for a a moment..

Tarika: orr tum..

Abhi looked at her

Abhi: mein…

Tarika: han tum mujhe miss nhn karte thhay

Abhi: mein ( he was deeply sad ) mein pata nhn bas itna pata hai k tumhare bagair lagta tha k jese sab khatam ho gaya hai kuch accha nhn lagta tha…. Orr tumne tumne mujhe miss kiya?

Tarika: ( she sighed ) mujhe bhi nhn pata lekin itna pata hai k agar kuch din or tum se door rehti tho khud hi mar jati…

Abhi: aise kese mar jati abhi tho tum ne mujhe bhindi bhi nhn khilayi itne din ho gaye….

Tarika: tumhe abhi bhi bhindi yaad a rhi hai

Abhi: han wo priya hai na wo ekk din bhindi layi thi par wo itni tasty nhn thi..

He got that tarika was staring at him…

Abhi: kya hua?

Tarika: mein bhindi nhn banaun gi…

Abhi: kyun ( like a baby)

Tarika: wo priya hai na uss ko bolo wo bana de gi wese bhi meri absence mein tumhari kafi achhi dosti ho gayi hogi…..

Abhi: tarika…aisi baat nhn hai accha yeh sab chorro mujhe batao k tum kya khao gi..

Tarika: kuch nhn…

Abhi: why?

Tarika: man nhn kar rha hai…

Abhi: dekho agar abhi bhi tum dieting karne ki soch rhi ho tho mein tumhe aisa nhn karne dun ga..

Tarika: tum se kisne kaha k mein dieting karti hun

Abhi: accha tho roz apna weight check karne k baad treadmill start kon kar deta hai or phir dinner mein wo salads khata hai mein tho nhn karta aise…

Tarika: it doesnot mean k mein dieting karti hun wo tho wese hi…

Abhi: wese bhi you dont need dieting tum wese hi bohat achhi dikhti ho…

Tarika: really…

Abhi: han shayad nhn mera matlab han….

Tarika grinned at him…

Team arrived like a battalion acp and Salunkhe patted her head. The girls made plans for the future shopping and abhi was in stress that his credit card gonna surely finish. The cid boys told tarika that how he reached her and strange behaviour of abhi during the days and now tarika was full of life. Daya was telling her that he is going to help abhi make the report and for this abhi is taking him for lunch..

Abhi: daya yeh tho deal nhn thi

Daya: par ab change ho gayi …

Abhi: ohhhh….

CID left then and abhi was left he decided to stay with her in the night.

THE NEXT MORNING..

Tarika opened her eyes and found abhi sleeping with his head on her head and he was sitting on the chair by the side of her bed. She smiled at him and swayed her hands through his hair and abhi got up..

Abhi: huh… mein so gaya tha

Tarika: g wo bhi chair par

Abhi: oh mujhe laga k tumhe kisi cheez ki zaroorat hui tho iss liye mein soya nhn or yahin par beth gaya lekin phir so gaya

Tarika laughed

Tarika: koi baat nhn ab I think tumhe jana chahiye ….

Abhi: lekin..

Kajal: don't worry sir hum hain na yahan.

Sachin was also standing with her.

Sachin: ye sir aap jayen hum tarika ke saath hain

Abhi: ok

Abhi said bye to them and gave special instructions to kajal and sachin to take care of tarika and he left. Kajal and sachin started chattering with tarika

IN THE HOTEL..

Abhi came out of the room rubbing his wet hair with the towel and he said to daya who was buttoning his shirt.

Abhi: yaar abhi tho file bhi ready karni hai wo khados dcp aata hi hoga

Daya came to him and handed a file and then started brushing his hair in front of mirror.

Abhi: yeh kya hai ( he threw the towel on bed and opened the file )

Yeh tho

Daya: han ye iss case ki file hai tum check karlo if any improvements needed

Abhi: thanks yaar

Daya: its ok Abhijeet wese bhi tum mujhe lunch jo karwa rhe ho..

Abhi: oh yes

They went downstairs in the restaurant and met the team and dcp was also there he took the file from abhi and said it was good and daya winked at abhi

They set off for the mission and they switched members to take care of tarika and each one kept giving her updates about the case.

Two days were already passed and it was third day the note gang was in the grip of cid and now they were ready to go to Mumbai and doctor also allowed tarika to go…

A/N: how was it guys plz review plz plz plz I will finish the story in next chapter as I don't want to prolong it but plz review….


	13. Chapter 13

IN THE HOTEL...

Acp: challo sukar hai gang pakarra gaya.

abhi: yes sir nhn tho yeh gang kafi strong ho jata.

daya:or sir ab wo dcp ko bhi koi problem nhn hogi.

DCP ENTERED AND EVRY ONE STOOD IN HIS HONOUR ( bASICALLY IN HIS FEAR)

dcp: tho yeh gang bhi pakraa gaya

acp: yes sir..

dcp: good accha kaam kia tum logon ne ab jab sab ho gaya hai tho mein mumbai ja raha hun or tum log bhi ja sakte ho and he left.

fredy: shukar hai sir hum ja sakte hain mein apni wife ko bohat miss kar raha tha...

vivek: kyun sir aap ka bartan dhoney ka dil kar rha tha...( he giggled )

daya: nhn vivek fredy ka kaprre hone ka dil kar rha hai…

fredy: tum dono ghalat ho mera jharro marne ka dil akr rha hai….. wo bhi poore ghar mein…

Every one laughed…..

IN THE HOSPITAL..

Doc: ab aap tarika ko le ja sakte hai, now she is stable….

Abhi: thanku doctor….

Abhi went in side the room where tarika was and found her talking with kajal and tasha. She was talking with full energy and was laughing….

Abhi: ( in his mind) pata nhn yeh larkian itni battein kyun karti hain…. Dekho tho kab se bole ja rhi hain thakti hi nhn…..

He cleared his throat so that the girls should get to know that someone else was there…

Tasha: oh good morning sir ( she stood up to welcome him)

Kajal also followed her and stoodup..

Kajal: good morning sir

Abhi walked inside…

Abhi: good morning…. Kya kar rhe thhay tum log?

Kajal: ( very excited ) sir hum plan kar rhe thhay k jab hum Mumbai jayen gay tho we have to go to shopping..

Tasha: yes sir abhi tho purvi yahan nhn hai acp sir ne uss ko files ko check karne ka kaam dia hai iss liye hum uss ke saath plan nhn kar ske

Abhi: ( under his teeth ) thank god agar wo hoti tho pata nhn hospital ka kya hota abhi yeh haal hai..

Tarika: tum ne kuch kaha?( she raised her eyebrow )

Abhi: kuch nhn nothing

Tarika: good…

Tasha: sir hum chalte hain hotel mein pack up karma hai we are leaving today na , aap tarka ko le aana ..

Kajal: yes sir bye..

Abhi: ok bye..

He sighed as they left the room and now abhirika were alone.

Abhi: so ab hum ghar ja sakte hain ( he put his hands in the pockets of his jeans while breathing in )

Tarika: ( sitting on the bed and playing with her fingers ) hmmm after all..

Abhi: tho…

Tarika: tho ( she met his gaze which was a bit mysterious ) tho we are leaving so mein change kar leti hun…. ( she showed him a bag of clothes which the girls brought for her..

Abhi: ok..

After tarika got changed she entered the room struggling with her curls. She was wearing jeans and a formal shirt as tasha gave her clothes to tarika and they were on mission so they had only formal clothes.

Abhi: wese tum CID officer ki tarhan bhi acchi lagti ho

Tarika: I know ( she said without any expression )

She was standing in the middle of room and she was trying ti tie her blown hair but they were not fixing..

Abhi: mein try karun…

Tarika: kya?

Abhi: yeh jot um karne ki koshish kar rhi ho( he pointed towards her hair)

Tarika: stop kidding..

Abhi: nhn mein mazak nhn karaha ekk bar try tho karne do kya pata ho jaye wese I never handled such kind of long hair wo bhi CURLY…

Tarika: tum kehna kya chahte ho

Abhi: nhn I mean k ekk bar try tho kar hi sakta hun…

Tarika: ok phir dekhte hain tumhari hair dressing skills.

He sat on the chair and abhi went to her back to tie her hair..

Abhi: agar mein CID officer na hota tho hair dresser hota

Tarika: achaaw

Abhi: yes…

Tarika: kyun?

Abhi: dekho tho…

Tarika stopped talking and abhi began with her hair with a comb. He was barely swaying the comb in her hair it was almost in the air and was just touching her hair.

Tarika: yeh kya kar rhe ho?

Abhi:chup disturb mat karo….

Tarika: ok…( she fell silent)

After some 15 minutes playing with her hair and putting tem out of place abhi gave a final touch.

Abhi: hogaya… ( he said triumphantly)

Tarika: yeh kya kia..

Abhi: kya

Tarika: tum ne tho inhe pehle se bhi zyada tangled kar dia….

She grabbed the clip from his hand and fixed her hair into a rough blob without combing her flying hair.

Tarika: I tell you agar tum ekk hair dresser hote na tho ekk paisa bhi nhn kama pate….

And she left the room side lining him.

Abhi stood there with shrugged shoulders.

Abhi: wah bhalai ka tho zamana hi nhn. Ekk tho meine uss ki help ki or upar se mujhe hi dant rhi hai kya baat hai.

He left the room and took tarika to the hotel…

CID loaded their stuff in the cars and went to MUMBAI….

Acp, Salunkhe ,Sachin and purvi were in one car and the rest of team in the other but different team was daya, kajal and abhirika, they were in one car. Daya was driving the car and kajal was on the front seat. Abhirika were sitting in the back seat.

Daya: kay baat hai abhijee tum kuch bol nhn rahe yaar…

Abhi: nhn wese hi daya…

Daya: nhn yaar kuch tho baat hai kyun tarika wese tho Abhijeet kabhi aise chuo nhn rehta..

Tarika: chorro na daya achhi baat hai wese bhi…

Abhi looked at her with questioning eyes.

Tarika: mera matlab hai k restaurant mein ja kar baat Karen gay na..

Daya: han

And they went inside the restaurant to have food and were back in their respective rides.

Kajal: sir wese accha hua k tarika hmmen jaldi mill gayi warna pata nhn wo log kya karte

Daya: hmm yeh tum ne theek kaha kajal….wese bhi kisi ko apni ghalati ka ehsaas kafi der se hua tho agar tarika jaldi na milti tho pata nhnuss ka kya haal hota.

Abhi burrowed his face in his chest as he knew daya was talking about him and tarika looked at him with a smile that after all he found that tarika was innocent but her heart was still broken that abhi did not believe her.

For some time it was complete silence in the drive and abhi dragged himself a little close to tarika with great difficulty. Tarika noticed him and smiled and she too came close to abhi so that their bodies could touch each other. Daya and kajal noticed them from the front mirror and smiled looking at each other. Abhi was about to put his hand on hers when daya cleared his throat with noise so that his friend could remember that they were not alone in the car and abhi immediately put his hand down and tarika controlled her laughter with great difficulty.

They kept on talking with each other and teasing each other . Now tarika was feeling sleepy, she noticed no one and rolled her one arm around abhi's arm and he suddenly looked down at her but she did not notice and rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand tightly and fell in deep sleep. Abhi kept on looking at her all the time and touched her cheek with a careful manner so that she could not wake up. He strengthen the grip on her hand which she was holding and rested her head on the seat looking outside the car. They reached Mumbai in night Daya decided to drop abhirika first.

Daya: lo tum logon ga ghar aa gaya

Abhi looked at tarika who was still sleeping he ws about to wake her up but then decided to take her inside without waking her

Abhi: daya tum plz door ka lock khol do..

Daya: ok boss he get out of the car and kajal followed her.

Abhi got out of the car and carefully took tarika in his arms and walked to his door which daya opened for went inside with tarika in his arms and she was holding his shoulders tightly but still sleeping..

Daya: tho hum log jayen…

Abhi: han han kyun nhn..

Daya: theek hai apna or tarika ka khayal rakhna… bye..

Kajal: bye sir..

Abhi: bye…. Kal milte hain bureau mein..

Daya: ahaan kal nhn bureau mein ekk hafte k baad

Abhi: kyun acp sir ka order hai k tum dono ekk hafte ki leave par ho Salunkhe sir neb hi agree kia

Abhi: lejkin wo dcp

Daya: us ski tension mat lo wo ekk hafte k liye kolkata ja rhe hain ekk conference attend karne k liye..

Abhi: ohh

Daya: tho theek hai..

Abhi: ok

He closed the door with his foot and walked in OUTside kajal and daya were standing and laughing on their childish behaviour and then daya drooped kajal and went to his own home.

ABHIRIKA HOME NIGHT 10 :OO PM

Abhi walked inside the bedroom and carefully put tarika on the bed and made her relax. He went inside the bathroom got fresh and sat besides tarika on the bad and after all she opened her eyes.

Tarika: ( sitting)

Ham kab pohanche?

Abhi: ummm adha ghanta pehle

Tarika: ohh

Abhi offered her a glass of water and she drank it without any questions and she went to get fresh when she arrived abhi was talking to daya and he finished the call when tarika sat on the sat on the bed besides her.

Tarika: daya ka phone tha

Abhi: hmm… uss ko neendd nhn aa rahi thi iss liye mujh se baat kar rha tha…

Both laughed on his silly excuse to talk to abhi.

Abhi preesed his gun shot arm lightly.

Tarika: dard ho rha hai?

Abhi: thorra sa wese ab ghar accha lag rha hai.

Tarika: tum ne kuch change kia ( she looked aa around to see if he changed something)

Abhi: her hand in his both hands: kuch change nhn kia ( now he was looking straight in her eyes ) bas kuch bohat special kho gaya tha uss ko wapas laya hun.

He smiled and her and tarika smiled at him back with all the love..

ABHIRIKA TOGETHER FROEVER…

A/N:sory for lateupdate guys I was busy thistory was all about kidnapping thing so I have an idea about sequel with basically total abhirika moments after this mission and I added no scenes of abhirika at the last as u guys wanted so plz tell if you would like to read a sequel….

But before tell me did you like this story or nor.

What was best and what was worst and how should I improve

Waiting for your reviews.


End file.
